United We're Connect 3!
by Alyssa4Music4Life
Summary: ...We used to love this place. Three Years ago, we were campers." What exactly is Connect 3's connection story? I'll tell you one thing...they're all hiding something. Can they forget their differences and rock Camp Rock?
1. Chapter 1

**United…We're Connect 3**

**Chapter 1**

NPOV

I slammed the door, eager to get out of the tiny car, away from my mother, my step-father, and my step-brother.

"Goodbye, sweet-pea," my mom called out the window, waving. I managed a weak grimace, waving back. The car backed away, leaving me standing on the dirt, surrounded by my bags, and guitar cases, which held my favorite electric and acoustic guitars.

The car disappeared, and I picked up my things.

Camp Rock was a very beautiful camp. I could just see a sparkling lake behind the mess hall. I grinned. Finally. A whole summer away from my family, surrounded by music and people who love music.

I made my way to the Beach Jam stage. Everyone seemed to be leaving their stuff near there, so, hesitating, I put my stuff down and wandered closer.

This was my first year at Camp Rock. I was finally 13, the minimum age acceptance here. Everywhere I looked, older teenagers were talking and laughing, greeting new friends.

One boy, several years older than me, sat alone. His straight hair hung in his face, and he had on expensive looking boots.

I wondered, dimly, why he wasn't talking with anyone.

Nearer to the stage, I saw a girl maybe my age, sitting with a laptop. She was a definite tomboy, her straight hair in a ponytail, resting on her back, almost covering the "30" on her football jersey.

I sat down on the benches near the stage. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, and she came over.

"Hi," I greeted her.

"Hi. Is this your first year, too?" she asked, sounding a bit shy, as I did.

"Yeah." I held out my hand. "I'm Nathan Black."

"Caitlyn Gellar." The girl shook my hand, then peered at it. "Ouch, that's a nasty bruise."

I snatched it away. "It's nothing…" _Lie! _my thoughts screamed at me. "My, err, brother slammed the door on it." Well, it half the truth.

The real truth? He meant to do it.

"Yikes," she said sitting down next to me and glancing around nervously. "Is he here this year?"

"Who, Mike?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like he'd ever come to a music camp. He can't even play the bongos."

Caitlyn laughed.

A shorter woman with red hair bounded on the stage. "Hey, people!" she said. "I'm Dee La Duke, your musical director. I hope everyone is ready for a great year at Camp Rock."

The crowd cheered.

"This year, there is a special surprise for Final Jam. But I won't tell you know! So go get your cabin assignments, grab your stuff, and let's go!"

The crowd cheered again. Caitlyn and I stood up.

"Well, see you around," she said before disappearing.

"See ya."

Everyone seemed to be heading for the array of cabins, their stuff in hand, so I followed them, picking up my stuff as I went.

At first glance, I could tell I was going to need a second trip. My bag was huge…and half full. I'd tried to tell my mother I needed a smaller bag, but you know mothers.

I grabbed my guitar case holding my sacred electric guitar. It was a bit too special to bring to camp, but I was not about to leave it with Mike.

Remembering my step-brother, the bruise on my hip suddenly seemed a lot more painful. I winced and sighed.

The cabin assignments were posted outside the cabins. I approached the first one.

Scanning the list, I could tell I wasn't in that one.

Too bad. That one seemed closest to the mess hall.

It took me about half an hour to find the cabin. It was near the lake, and had three beds inside, smaller than the others, which had four or five.

Sighing, I opened the door and looked inside.

It was nice, clean, and sturdy. My footsteps echoed as I walked inside. No one else was there, even though there where two other names on the list.

_Gray, Shane_

_Michaels, Jason_

I threw my guitar case onto the bed nearest the window and looked around again. Outside the window, you could see the lake really well.

"Hiya!"

The loud voice made me jump. I turned.

One of my roommates stood in the doorway. I recognized him as the kid I'd seen earlier, sitting alone. This time, he held a guitar case and a duffel bag. I realized he was about Mike's age. Fear pricked automatically inside me, but I managed to get a grip.

"Hi," I said.

"I'm Jason! Are you Nate or Shane?"

"Nate."

"Cool! You seem young, are you new here? This is my fifth year!" Jason was like an excited puppy. I could already tell that. Maybe he was the nice kind of eighteen year old.

I blinked, caught off guard by his whirlwind words. "Yeah. This is my first year. Any news on the way things run around here?"

He threw his stuff down on the bed on the other side of the room. "Yea. Don't talk to James Sanders. He's a bitch." Jason smiled at me.

I laughed. "Okay then. I'll be right back, my stuff is still outside."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, kinda figured when all you have is a guitar case. Unless all your clothes are in there, instead of a guitar."

I looked fondly at the black case. "Nope. Just my guitar. Later." I sprinted out the cabin door.

When I got back, the other boy, Shane, presumably, was sitting on the last bed in the cabin.

Jason was sitting on his bed, reading a book.

Shane Gray turned out to be one of those guys. His hair was short, but styled in a different way. His clothes were dark, sleek, his Converse shoes dark gray.

He looked up from his guitar when I stepped inside. "Newbie. Cool. 'Sup, I'm Shane."

"Nate. Jason, what are you reading?"

"Book on birds," Jason answered. "I'm going bird watching."

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Birds are cool," Jason said defensively.

"Loser," Shane coughed, and smirked at me.

I frowned at him. I could tell Jason had heard him, but remained quiet.

Shane rolled his eyes and returned to his guitar.

I tossed my stuff onto the bed and opened my guitar case.

"So…" I said after a long moment of silence, besides Shane's guitar tuning. "What are you guys here for?"

"Guitar, voice, dance," Shane answered promptly.

"Same." Jason didn't look up from his book.

"That's weird," I muttered. "So am I. But I have to take Music, um…"

"Introduction?" Shane asked. "Yeah, I took it two years ago. It's only for a week, so they know where you are in music."

"Yeah, that," I said. I leaned against my bags.

Big mistake. I rubbed right where my newest bruise was on my back. With a yelp I leapt up, wincing and rubbing the spot.

"Damn," I moaned.

Shane and Jason looked up at me. "What's wrong with you?" Shane asked.

"Nothing," I said, letting my hand drop. "Something…stabbed me."

Shane rolled his eyes again. Jason continued to study me. I shrugged at him and took out my sacred guitar. It was the first musical instrument I'd ever gotten…and it was from my dad; my real dad, that is.

They left amps in the cabins for us, a cool plus about this place. I tuned my guitar in a second, and strummed some blues, the sound turned down.

Jason looked up at me again. "Sweet," he said. "Let me try." He reached down under his bed, grabbed his guitar and plugged it into his amp.

"This'll be good," Shane snorted.

"Yeah, actually, it will!" Jason said enthusiastically. His fingers danced along the neck of his black guitar.

Both our jaws dropped. It wasn't anything I'd heard before, but it was good!

"You wrote that?" I asked.

"What, that? Yep, I was bored. Random moment." Jason shrugged.

"Dang, bird-boy," Shane said. "That was good. Like, House of Blues, good."

"Thanks," Jason said.

I shook my head. "How long have you been playing?"

"Umm…" Jason's brow furrowed. "Six, seven years."

"Really?" I whistled. "I've been playing longer, but I'm no where as good."

Jason shrugged. "Try something."

"Yea, come on afro!" Shane encouraged.

"Afro?" I repeated. "Is that what you just called me?"

"Maybe. Now play."

I glowered, the insult hurting a bit down inside. Then, shrugging it off, I picked up my pick and played a song that was meant for acoustic, but could work on electric.

"Hey, that's pretty good!" Jason said. "What song is that?"

"I…I don't know," I lied. "I made it up."

No, it had a name.

Tragic Melody.

Kinda pathetic, but for all it's worth…it fits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

SPOV

I hopped out of Uncle Brown's car. No one was around, as usual. I'd always arrived three hours early. When your uncle is the director of a camp and he drives you, you tend to be early.

I snapped my minty gum and grinned. "Here we go again," I said. "Thanks again for letting me come, Uncle Brown."

He climbed out beside me and slammed the door. "No problem, mate," he said in his accent. I could never quite tell if it was Aussie or English.

I shifted my checkered guitar case to my other shoulder. "Free food, here I come," I murmured, knowing I could probably sneak some free bread dough, or maybe some strawberries.

"Now, now," Brown said. "You're helping me set up, remember?"

I groaned. "Why?"

"Because, Dee is going to be a bit late and I know your strong enough. Grab the snare drums and bring them to the music theory cabin." He strode off, leaving me to get the instruments from the van. Brown owned a music shop that he ran during the year, and he brought a lot of his stuff here for us to use.

An hour later, I left the last instrument in the last room, and went into the kitchen.

Candy, the cook, looked up and smiled at me. "Little Shane Gray," she squealed. I suppressed a groan. Candy was more annoying each year.

"Hi," I said.

"How was your year, sweetie?" she asked. "Oh, and here. I know how you like your bread raw." She handed me a chunk of bread dough.

It's true. I like my bread extra chewy.

"Thanks," I said, popping some into my mouth. "School was the usual. Morons in my band class, the average jerk teacher, and cafeteria food."

Candy nodded sympathetically and went back to kneading the dough. "That's too bad. Are you in high school yet?"

"Yes," I said slowly. "It was my sophomore year." Psh, idiot. She asked me that every year.

"That's nice."

"Yup," I nodded, spying a bowl of fresh strawberries. I snuck forward and grabbed a handful.

Two hours later, I walked out of the kitchen very content. Turns out, raw cake batter is even better than raw bread dough.

Brown had told me my cabin when we were in the car, so I wandered over and pushed open the door.

Another groan rose in my throat.

Jason Michaels sat on the bed near the back door. I'd heard rumors, and seen them in action. He was the kind of guy to sit for hours watching an ant drag a dead half a grasshopper across a table.

He looked up. "Hiya! I'm guessing your Shane?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," I muttered, tossing my stuff on the bed. The other bed held a guitar case. "Sup?"

"Nothing much. Nate will be right back. I think he had to get his stuff," Jason said, returning to his book.

I took out my guitar and strummed it. It was out of tune. That was obvious, so I immersed myself into tuning it, ignoring Jason.

A few minutes later, a kid with wild curly hair that was somehow in a style hurried up the steps. He tossed his bags onto the bed.

Cool, new kid. "Newbie," I said. "Cool. 'Sup, I'm Shane."

"Nate. Jason, what are you reading?"

"Book on birds," Jason answered. "I'm going bird watching."

"Why?" I asked. Was this dude okay?

"Birds are cool," Jason said defensively.

"Loser," I coughed, and smirked at afro-Nate.

He half frowned at me. I could tell Jason had heard me, but the chicken kept quiet.

I rolled my eyes and returned to my guitar.

Next morning, I was awake before the other dudes. I knew this was a good thing: I got the shower first, and most of the hot water.

When I bounded out again, fully dressed and hair slicked back, Nate, who had taken a shower last night, was pulling on his shirt. I thought I saw a flash of something dark, but I ignored it.

Jason was still asleep. I suddenly saw a great opportunity. "Dude, hand me my guitar," I muttered, grinning wickedly.

"Your electric?"

"Yep."

"Why…?" The kid handed it to me.

"You'll see." I plugged it into the amp next to Jason's bed.

Nate's mouth fell open and he snickered. "Mean, but worth watching."

"You know it." I turned the sound up and strummed the guitar…loudly.

Jason jumped a mile and tumbled off the other side of the bed.

"Ah! I'm up, I'm up!"

His head peeked up and I snorted into laughter. His hair was tousled, his eyes wide.

Nate coughed. "Shane's idea. Gotta go!"

He sprinted.

"Hey!" I called as the door slammed behind him. So that was his plan all along.

"Not nice," Jason pouted, getting up.

"Who ever said I was?" I asked. "Besides, I did you a favor. Breakfast is in a few minutes and you now have exactly ten to shower and dress and get over there. Later."

I tossed my guitar on my bed and left.

The breakfast was, as usual, weird. The bread was hard, which was why I preferred it raw, and the eggs were runny.

The oatmeal was actually pretty good. A little cold, but good.

Nate had claimed a table by himself. I looked around, only to catch myself.

This wasn't school, and unlike school, not many people talk to me here. Sometimes, I think it's jealousy, but most of the time, I'm sure it's because I'm not the nicest person on the block.

I approached Nate, who was quietly nibbling the bread. He looked up at me, and I suddenly realized how thin he was.

"Yes?" he asked.

I caught myself. "Can I sit here, dude?"

"Why? Don't you have any other friends?" he asked, his eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"Table's full," I muttered. "Can I or what?"

"Sure," Nate shrugged.

Jason joined us a few minutes later. He actually ate the eggs.

"Dude, do you have a cast-iron stomach?" I demanded. "The eggs are disgusting. Ugh, look, they can dance." I poked them, and they jiggled like they were Jell-O.

Jason shrugged. "Used to it. My…mom's cooking isn't much better." He almost seemed reluctant to say the word "mom."

"Tell me about it," Nate muttered.

I ate in silence, as did the others.

Suddenly, someone bounded up to the table. "Hey, Nate," the girl said.

"Hi, Caitlyn," the kid greeted her with a smile.

"Can I sit here? I…really don't know anyone else." Caitlyn reddened.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," Nate agreed, moving over even though there was an empty bench. She sat down gratefully.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"No problem."

I sighed quietly. Even the kid could make friends. I couldn't.

What was wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

JPOV

I hopped off the bus, adjusted my guitar case, and smiled.

Well, here I am, I thought. Camp Rock. Again.

It never gets old. In fact…ooh, a bird! Blue bird.

I followed it mindlessly, smiling. It landed on a branch and whistled cheerfully.

Watching the tiny thing made me smile and forget my troubles.

Like my secret. The one my older "sister" Jenny had told me a week ago, out of pure pity.

I still hadn't told my "parents" what I knew.

That I knew I was adopted from the time I was a month old.

I knew the story.

"Mom" had had another baby, a boy, like me. But it had been a stillborn. She was crushed by it, so my "dad" had found me.

Little orphan me. Jason. Not even named at the time, alone in the hospital, with the nurses caring for me. I'd had a different nurse every week, a different crib every other week, when the others had to be sanitized.

Mom died having me, and my dad…well, heaven knows where the hell he went.

I think my mother was very, very young.

At least, that's what Jenny says. She was eight at the time. An exceptionally smart eight year old, she was already in fifth grade, knew what the _s _word meant and what it did, and knew everything about wolves.

And I mean everything.

Her room up until she was eighteen had been covered in wolf posters, with wolf facts scribbled on them.

Her parents had told her everything about me, before I came to live with them.

It's not fair, I grumbled to myself. She knows her real family.

I remember the afternoon she told me.

She told me because…well, she thought it had been long enough. After all, I was leaving for Camp Rock, and as soon I got back, it was off to Berklee College on a music scholarship. After which…who knew? Maybe a solo guitarist, or in a band.

Yeah, I thought sarcastically while listening to Dee as I sat, alone, as usual, on the bench. A band. Like anyone would ever ask me to join. Sure, I'm a good guitarist. But I'm not the coolest looking guy around…and maybe I observe things differently…and maybe I'm confused a lot…

Who am I kidding? I'm a moron.

I left early to find my cabin. The little blue bird from earlier seemed to follow me. I smiled. Maybe it wasn't the same bird, but it was friendly.

I was suddenly following it, not trying to find my cabin.

He fluttered to a tree next to one of the smallest cabin on campus. I checked the list.

Sure enough, _Michaels, Jason, _right there on the piece of paper, underneath _Henry, Nate _and _Gray, Shane._

I wondered what my real last name was…

"Thanks, birdie," I said appreciatively. Suddenly, I remembered the sunflower seeds "Dad" had given me before my bus ride. I wasn't much of a fan of them, but they helped with the hunger at intense moments.

I dug them out of my back pocket and tossed a couple at the foot of the tree. "Enjoy," I told the bird quietly before pushing the door open.

A young boy, about thirteen, stood by one of the beds.

"Hiya!" I said. Hopefully, this guy would talk to me.

He jumped about a mile, and turned to look at me. For a second, I caught the smallest hint of fear in his brown eyes.

"Hi."

He seemed nice enough. "Are you Nate or Shane?"

"Nate."

Well, maybe this summer would be better than the other five I've had.

The next morning, Shane's guitar woke me. I swear, my entire body lifted off the mattress when I jumped at the loud noise.

The breakfast was pretty bad, but so was every meal I had back home. I choked it down and left the mess hall, following Shane at a distance to guitar class.

He was pretty talented, I have to admit. Not the nicest person you would know, but talented.

When it was my turn, I swear everyone braced themselves.

What could the camp moron possibly have in guitar skills.

A lot.

Shane doubted that, even though I'd demonstrated a little last night.

His mouth dropped at my turn. I'd barely shown any of my skills the night before. But now I jammed out to a classic.

_I Love Rock'n Roll, _by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.

Like I said, classic. But I didn't sing. I'm not that good, and this was my first year even taking vocals. I hoped I would be better.

Everyone recognized the tune and sangalong. Brown, the instructor, nodded and smiled. "Nice job, Jason," he said. "That was excellent. Better than the original."

"Really?" I asked. What did he mean? I've only been taking guitar for a few years.

"Really."

Shane snorted quietly. I heard him and tried, hard, to ignore him. He barely seemed to look at Brown, but I saw him shoot him a glance of anger.

I wondered what his problem was.

Definitely not the nicest kid on the block.

**Sorry this one is shorter than the others, but you know teachers and homework.**

**It's like, god, just because they don't have lives doesn't mean they have to take away ours!! Lol Jk but it does seem like that way sometimes.**

**Over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

NPOV

In all honesty, my cabin mates were not the best in the world.

Jason was nice, but he kind of scared me. Reminded me to much of Mike…they were almost the same height.

Shane…well, he's different. I get the feeling he's hiding something, but I'm not sure what. It's like something in his life was missing…something important.

I woke up early one morning, almost a week since camp had started, and hopped into the shower.

The bruises, although healing, still stuck out, dark ink spills, hurting like crazy. I had three more on one leg and the back of my other was entirely blue and black. I forget where that one came from but I knew it was painful.

Before I pulled my shirt on, I caught site of the worst of my bruises, the one on my shoulder. It peeked up over my shoulder, barely reaching over it.

I remembered that day…

_Flashback._

"_Look how thin he's gotten! You idiot!"_

_I stared at Todd's thunderous face, trembling from my spot on the floor by the stairs. I looked at the bat in his hand. An aluminum bat._

"_I…I only forgot twice! It's not my fault!" My voice trembled._

"_Oh really? Then whose fault is it?"_

"_Mike usually feeds the dog! You never told me…" Tears ran freely down my face. I didn't care, and cowered against the crawl space door._

"_He's been gone!"_

"_I didn't notice!"_

"_I'll make you notice!"_

_The bat swung at me. I darted away, and the bat smashed into the wooden door, with a huge hole._

_I ran for the door. Just…had to get…it open. Just…get outside._

_Then it hit me, so hard I fell against the door. I didn't hear my scream. I only felt my pain…the searing pain. My ribs weren't broken, but sprained. _

_So painful._

_I fell forward on my knees, crying out again as he hit me again. Tears ran down my face._

"_I HATE YOU!"_

_End Flashback_

I didn't realize I was crying until something warm dropped onto my hand.

I wiped my eyes and realized my cabin people were up. I couldn't stop the tears.

Suddenly, it hit me. I was going to go back eventually.

And the bruises would come back…the pain. The fear.

"No!" I said fiercely, then tore from the bathroom.

I ran out the cabin, my friends staring after me. I barely heard Shane's confused "Nate?" as I ran by him.

I just needed time. A good, long time by myself. Just to cry.

Then I'll feel better.

Or not. Either way.

SPOV

Nate suddenly burst from the bathroom like a madman, running for the door, wrenching it open and running. Fast. I still heard his sob.

"Nate?" I called after him, confused.

I looked at Jason, who looked as confused as I felt.

"What was that about?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know. We should try to find him," Jason said, pulling his shirt on, which had been in his hands.

"Why? He looks like he should be alone." I frowned. Poor kid…

"Didn't you see his face?" Jason demanded. I shook my head.

Jason sighed, his eyes closed, looking sideways at the ground. "I did. He needs help."

"Jason…really, you think the kids gonna even say one word to any of us? I bet he's embarrassed enough. I would be." I snickered suddenly. "Besides, his little girlfriend might get to him first.

"Would you stop?" Jason said. "That's not funny. It might be true, but really. What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem!" I said back.

"Really?"

"No!"

Jason remained silent. After a second, it seemed pointless to argue. Sighing, he walked past me and out the door, calling over his shoulder "See you later. I'm gonna find the kid."

"Good luck," I called sarcastically after him before running out the back door.

We all just needed some space. That was clear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

JPOV

Nate sat alone near the trees. He stared off into space, his expression tortured. He didn't look at me as I approached.

"You seem glum," I noticed, cocking my head and looking at him.

"Do I?"

"Yup!"

"Fabulous," he muttered.

"Why were you crying, anyway?" I asked, sitting down in front of him.

"Dunno," he muttered, looking away. He sniffed. "Just…a bad memory. Early morning stuff. I'm…emotional."

I nodded. "Me, too! Sometimes, I feel sad when a birdie I'm watching flies away. Then, of course, I find a new one to watch!"

He stared at me like I was crazy. Well, maybe I am.

"Are you sure you're the one who's supposed to be asking 'Are you okay'?" he asked slowly.

"Who knows!" I exclaimed, grinning.

Nate looked at me, and a small smile broke out.

I got to my feet. "Come on, dude," I said. "Let's get something to eat."

Nate slowly got to his feet.

"Oh!" I said suddenly, a sudden inspiration hitting me. I grabbed Nate under my arm and pointed at the lake. "What do you see?"

"The lake…" Nate said slowly, trying to pull away.

"Exactly! We'll go swimming later!"

He froze for a second, then sighed. "Okay. Could you let go of me?"

NPOV

Swimming.

Taking my shirt off to swim.

Uh oh. Question city if I let that happen.

No. I'll be damned to let that happen.

"Cool! We'll get Shane and what's her face, Caitlyn, to come!" Jason added happily as we walked to the Mess Hall.

"Great."

"Oh, hey, look, a bird!" He started to wander off after it. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him with me.

"Leave it," I told him.

"'Kay. Can't…breathe."

I let go of his shirt and sighed.

Suddenly, it seemed like it was going to be a loooonnngggg summer.

**Sorry this chapter was kinda boring. I apologize but trust me, I think it'll get better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

SPOV

I filled my plate with the rubber looking pancakes and looked around. No one I knew very well was sitting anywhere.

Meaning…I was going to have to sit alone, at least until Jason and Nate got back in.

As I sat down, I wondered about the kid. He was hiding something…there was no way someone can just cry for no reason at some memory…unless it's really, really bad.

I sighed. If he wasn't hiding something, I definitely was.

Brown, the coolest camp director, is my uncle.

No duh.

But no one else knew that.

If they did, I can only imagine. I mean, they'd always ask me for favors, ask me for reviews Brown had on them… and they even may think if I ever won anything here, whether it was Final Jam or the Beach Jam, they'd automatically think it was because I was Brown's nephew.

I may be sarcastic, but I'm no cheater.

Maybe I'm over-reacting, but I know for now, at least, it's better that I keep that knowledge only to myself.

The door opened and Jason bopped in, Nate in tow. I studied the kids' face from a far. His eyes were slightly puffy and red, and his head hung dejectedly.

"Hey, you're Shane, right?" a voice asked. I looked up to see Nate's little girlfriend, Caitlyn, standing beside me.

"Yup. What's up?"

"Can I sit here?" she asked. "I…I haven't met many people yet."

"Course. Go ahead." I took a bite of the food, grimaced, and forced it down.

Disgusting.

Caitlyn almost smiled at my expression.

Then, Nate and Jason came over. Nate slid on the bench beside Caitlyn. She studied his face and gasped.

"Nate! Have you been crying?" she asked.

"No!" he snapped.

Caitlyn looked at him, offended. "Okay," she said softly. "Just…wondering."

We stayed silent for a few minutes before she silently got up to sit with a second-year named Lola Scott.

Nate sighed. "Bad move?"

"Very," Jason and I answered. I glanced at him, then forced down another bite of worms.

Nate ran his fingers through his curly hair. "Should I apologize later, when I'm in a better mood?" he asked quietly.

"Uh huh," we answered.

Nate sighed again and twirled his spoon around thoughtfully. "I don't like Caitlyn like that," he said finally. "But she's my friend. I really hurt her feelings, I think."

"You think?" Jason and I questioned.

Nate stared at us. We stared at each other.

"Now that's creepy," all three of us said. "Ah!"

We looked at each other again, then burst into laughter. We laughed for a long time before finally quieting down and returning to the meal…if you could call it that.

"You okay, buddy?" I asked finally, looking up at Nate's young face.

I suddenly realized that these three, idiot that one was and silent the other, were my only friends here at camp.

Weird.

"Fine," Nate muttered, looking down.

"So…what was the memory, anyway?" Jason asked casually.

Nate's hand clenched on his glass of orange juice, looking like he was about to shatter it. "Nothing," he snarled. "It's my problem, really. Nothing."

Jason nodded.

I sighed.

A few hours later we were all hanging out by the lake. We had invited Caitlyn along and now we were all just chilling.

Nate swam with a black shirt on. I started to ask him why, but one look from Jason told me to shut it. It was a free country, after all.

Barely… but it says so in the Declaration of Independence…I think.

Nate was very quiet all day. Even while swimming he seemed content to just be alone.

He even just sat on the shore sometimes, staring out at nothing.

JPOV

Poor kid. I could see it in his eyes that there was something seriously wrong with him. Not in a bad way but still…oh hey, a fly!

**Hah…Jason…**

**Anyone has anyone else NOT gotten Emails for updates or something? Bc I haven't.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**JPOV**

I sat by the lake, a pad of paper and a pencil resting on my knees. I sighed, wondering if I should write a letter back home. My 'mom' had asked me to write…

Sighing again, I picked up the pencil and wrote

_Dear Family,_

_Camp is great. My cabin mates are pretty nice. Nate's only thirteen and he's really nice. But somehow, I think he's hiding something._

_Shane was here last year. I'd met him before, but we were never friends…like now. He's not the nicest cookie but he's okay._

_I miss you guys and I can't wait to see you during Parent's Weekend. I'll show you everything, like last year._

_-Jason_

_P.S. Yes, Mom, I'm taking my vitamins._

Short, sweet and to the point.

That gives me time to think about everything going on.

I settled back against the tree and looked up at the sky. No clouds to find pictures in. Oh well.

I wonder if my parents…my _real _parents, had any relatives still alive. I could have a bunch of aunts and uncles I'd never heard of! Maybe even grandparents, or nieces and nephews and cousins, as well.

I wonder if they knew about me and are trying to find me.

I picked up my stuff and walked away, towards the cabins.

Maybe, one day, I'll find them.

**SPOV**

I sighed as I wandered through the campsite.

"Shane!" my uncle's voice called. "Come here."

I looked up and jogged to his side.

"What's up?" I asked.

"How's Nate doing?" he asked.

I shrugged and kicked a pebble. "Okay."

"Thanks for coming to tell me," Brown continued. "Hey, come help me move some things, okay?"

"Sure." I followed him to another cabin. He told me to grab the other end of a piano. I helped him lift it and move it to another corner.

After that was done, I sighed again and leaned against the wall.

"Uncle Brown, who's my father?" I asked abruptly.

Brown looked up at me, startled, as he picked up a snare drum. "Pardon?"

"Aw, don't play that," I said. "You must know! You're my mom's brother."

Brown sighed and put the drum down. "Shane, I really don't think now is the time-"

"Then when is the time?" I interrupted. "I'm almost seventeen, Uncle Brown! I know he's not Rick, but who is he?"

Brown looked at me. "Shane, I really think you don't want to know."

"I do!" I insisted. "Please, Uncle Brown?"

He shook his head and said firmly "I think your mother has to be the one to tell you."

And he refused to say anything more.

I scowled and left, slamming the door behind me. "WHATEVER."

I ran to the Guitar Cabin. It was free hour and no one else was there, so I grabbed the first guitar I saw, tuned it and played my anger out.

"**I grew up alone, without someone by my side**

**And felt something was very wrong, deep inside**

**I knew I needed to know**

**But they never wanted to tell me**

**When will I be able to see?**

**When will I be able to tell**

**When can I know who I really am?**

**I'm sick of pretending**

**Like I'm never there, that you never notice me**

**I want my truth, I want my answers**

**When will I be able to see?"**

I sighed and let the last note of the guitar fade.

"Wow."

I spun around. Jason stood at the doorway.

"What?" I hissed. "Go away."

"That was good," he said. "You're a good singer."

"Whatever." I slid the guitar strap off and put the guitar back on the stand.

"Did you write that song?" Jason asked as I left, following me like a stupid puppy.

"Yeah. What of it?"

Jason seemed to get it and stayed quiet, until he said

"You seem different when you're playing your music."

"It's always been there for me," I snapped. "I happen to enjoy it."

"I can tell."

Suddenly, we heard a voice, singing a quiet song, coming from the Music Theory cabin.

**"__****But now you've made a huge mistake, You're following a dark path, That I have no choice to follow."**

I stopped. "You hear that, dude?"

Jason stopped and listened. "Yeah, I do," he said slowly. "What is it?"

I shrugged and followed the sound.

**JPOV**

I quietly followed Shane, thinking back at what I'd seen.

When he was playing and singing, he'd changed. The line of worry that seemed constantly on his face had gone away, the anger had left his eyes, despite the words he'd been singing. He'd completely relaxed at the sound of his music.

The things music does to people.

Shane stepped quietly up to the Music Theory cabin and pushed the door open to see who was singing.

I smiled when I saw who it was.

It was Nate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**NPOV**

I apologized to Caitlyn a day after the incident. She was very nice and forgave me, but then ran off after Lola and some of her friends.

I sighed, knowing that I'd probably lost her as a friend.

I wandered away, back to my cabin. I had an idea, and grabbed my guitar.

There was no one in the Music Theory cabin so I plugged in my guitar and pulled out some of my own music that I'd written.

Sighing I stared at my messy scrawl. Where had I last left off?

I read the words slowly, then re wrote a couple lines.

Better.

But how to voice it?

I picked up my guitar and started strumming.

**"****You've always been there for me**

**I knew that, always knew you'd see**

**I was there for you**

**I hoped you'd do**

**What was right, to help yourself**

**But now you've made a huge mistake**

**You're following a dark path**

**That I have no choice to follow**

**And everyday I have to swallow**

**Back my tears**

**You've made a huge mistake**

**But there's nothing I can do**

**To help you."**

Feeling a bit better, I stopped singing and played the guitar solo I had thought up.

_Wouldn't it be funny,_ I thought to myself_, if the prize at Final Jam is a chance to record an album and I won?_

_Yeah, right,_ I thought again. _Like I'm that good._

My fingers danced along the neck of my guitar and I began to grow more animated. Grinning, I began to dance around the little space that I could.

Then, I tried something that I saw many guitar players do. I spun around, letting my guitar move me.

Bad idea.

My guitar cord tangled around my feet. I stumbled, and with a cry, crashed to the floor, bringing my guitar, the music stand, and my music with me.

I groaned.

Someone laughed. And I sat up to see Shane and Jason standing by the door. I flushed, embarrassed beyond belief.

Shane strode across the room and grabbed my arm, lifting me to my feet in a second. "Careful," he warned. "The guitar cord can be hazardous."

"Thanks," I mumbled, untangling the cord and picking up my music.

Jason and Shane helped me.

Jason picked up some of the papers and glanced at them. "Whoa," he said. "Did you write this guitar solo?"

I snatched it. "Maybe."

"It looks so cool. Can I try it?"

I stared at him, bewildered. This guy, the most amazing guitar player in the world I've ever heard, wanted to try something of mine?

"It's not that good," I muttered. "Just…random things." I took my music back and straightened the music stand.

"And you wrote this?" Shane added, picking up the song I'd been singing.

"Maybe."

"I like it," Shane said. "You know you're an awesome singer?"

"Really?" I asked. "I don't think so."

I started to leave, but Jason stopped me with "You know…we could start a band."

"Yeah!" Shane agreed. "That'd be awesome."

I turned slowly. "A band?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jason said enthusiastically. "You and I could play the guitars, and you and Shane could sing. I'll sing back up. It's be totally amazing and the fantastically extrodinarination!!"

"Is that even a word?" Shane asked.

"Who knows?" Jason shrugged.

I shook my head. "I'm not good enough. Besides, these songs suck. I know they do. You guys could so pull it off, though."

"Aw, come on, Natey," whined Shane. "Who ever heard of a two person band that ever sounded good?"

"Yeah," Jason agreed.

"Come on, dude," Shane said. "We could totally rock, and maybe even win Final Jam. How sweet would that be?"

I shook my head again. "I don't think so… good luck with you guys, though. I wasn't even going to sign up for final Jam. I'm really not that good."

They sighed. "You're kidding, right?" Shane asked.

I shrugged. "No."

**SPOV**

Is the kid totally and completely insane? Does he even _think _for a second that we could be a band without him?

"Look, kid," I said, glaring. "We can do this the easy way or the—"

"Shane, shut up," Jason snapped. "He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. Right, Nate? Nate?"

But Nate was staring at me in horror. His eyes went blank, as if he were remembering something, then he turned, and ran faster than I've ever seen anyone run before, dropping his music on the floor.

The door slammed shut behind him and I stared, open mouthed, after Nate.

"What was that all about?" I sputtered.

"You scared him!" Jason accused, smacking me on the shoulder. "Nice goin'."

"But, but…" I was confused. Nate knew I would never hurt him…right?

"Oh, damn it," I grumbled. "Now I have to go hunt him down and apologize, right?"

"Yep!" Jason picked up the kid's music. "He's just a kid, Shane," he added. "Do you know how tall you are to him? He's barely five foot five."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh puh-lease. I bet it was another one of his 'memories.'"

Jason froze. "Oh, my god," he realized. "You're right. I bet it is."

"You really think there is something horrible in his past?" I asked.

"Maybe…" Jason looked out the window. Nate had already disappeared.

"Me, too," I admitted.

"We're going to have to find out what."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**NPOV**

The memory replayed itself again and again as I tore like a mad man from the cabin.

"_Give it to me!" Mike towered over me, and glared._

"_No!" I shouted, my voice high and young sounding. "It's my guitar! Leave me alone!"_

"_Look, kid," Mike snarled. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."_

"_Why do you want it?" I demanded. "My mom gave it to me!"_

"_Well, I broke mine. Give me yours!"_

"_You broke yours because you're an idiot!" I screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

SMACK!

I ran into a wall of flesh and tumbled to the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" A dangerously strong hand grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me almost a foot off the ground.

An angry face glared at me. "What do you think you're doing, newbie?" he snarled in a voice that sounded like it should be coming from the villain in a rated R movie then from a fifteen-or-sixteen- year old boy. I gulped.

"Well?" the boy demanded, shaking me.

A sudden spark of anger flowed through me. "Stop…Shaking…me and put…me…down!" I growled.

"Oh, ho ho," the guy laughed tauntingly, and more people joined in. I suddenly realized we were surrounded by more guys, all of which looked impossibly big for their age.

"Let's see how tough you really are," the guy challenged, before sending my back to the ground.

"You tell him, James," a blonde guy laughed and I felt another twinge of horror as I scrambled to my feet, my elbow scraped and bleeding.

_Don't talk to James Sanders._

Jason's warning echoed once before James's punch landed me in the gut.

With a chocked cry I doubled over, clutching my stomach.

He lunged at me but I reacted and ducked away, grimacing. "Leave me alone!"

The memory flashed in front of me before he went at me again. I cried out as his backhand hit me on the side.

I fell to the ground. Everyone was chanting "Fight, fight, fight!" and cheering.

James laughed and grabbed me up by my hair, but I'd gotten a little bravery back.

I managed to pop him in the jaw, but it got him furious, and he tackled me. I landed on my stomach. The wind was knocked out of me. He punched me…right on my shoulder, where Todd had hit me with the aluminum bat.

My scream sounded scary, and pain filled, even to me.

"Nate!" someone cried. "Move, move!"

A tall person pushed aside the guys and ripped James off me. "Nate, buddy, are you all right?"

I rolled over and groaned before vomiting up most of my breakfast.

Jason helped me up. "It's okay. Come on, I'll get you to the nurse's office."

The boys laughed loudly. "Aww, look at that!" one shouted. "_Nate _has got a big older brother. How cuuutee he does the fighting for him!"

Jason glowered at them. I could hardly hear. Blood dripped from my nose (I think when James had tackled me, I'd smashed it into the ground) and down my shirt. I was shivering hard.

"Aww, look at that!" The jeering went on.

"Hey!" an indignant voice shouted. "You won't be laughing now."

Brown and Shane strode into view, Shane looking defiant.

The boys gulped and Shane snickered. "That's right. Have fun, ladies." He then came over and supported my other side.

"T-Thank you," I shuddered. Another round of nausea filled me and I began to gag.

The boys dropped my arms and I vomited again onto the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Shane asked as he helped me back up.

"Ran into him," I muttered, wiping my nose and mouth.

Jason shook his head and sighed. "James is a bad cookie. We'll fix him."

"Looks like Un—_Brown_ is doing that for us," Shane said, looking back at him. I looked too and saw the boys cowering while Brown shook with anger. I couldn't hear his words, but it was clear he was shouting.

My leg suddenly decided to give out and I almost collapsed. Shane and Jason picked me up between them and continued walking.

The nurse nearly had a heart attack when she saw me. I couldn't blame her. There was a mirror in the room, and when I caught sight of myself, I felt sick. My shirt was torn, there was blood dribbling down from my nose and mouth, I had a black eye…"Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed, jumping up. "What happened?"

"Fist fight, ma'am," Shane answered.

"Oh dear. Here, get him onto the bed."

She opened another door and they helped me into the room. I crawled, still shivering, onto a bed and curled up on my side, shaking like a leaf.

The nurse looked me over for a second, then smiled at Shane and Jason. "Thank you for bringing him," she said. "I'm going to get some antiseptic, but when I come back, you'll have to wait outside."

They nodded.

"Thanks guys," I whispered after she left, before coughing violently.

"No problem," Jason smiled.

"Yeah." Shane looked embarrassed. "And I'm sorry," he added.

"What for?"

"For being so…mean to you. I mean, if I hadn't scared you like that, why, you probably wouldn't be hurt right now. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," I mumbled, shuddering.

**SPOV**

I felt truly sick with myself as I saw Nate, trembling and shivering, lay there, blood soaked, on the bed.

This was my fault.

Why am I such an idiot?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**JPOV**

The nurse came back and shooed us out. I sat down on the railing of the porch outside and sighed. The window curtains were snapped shut, so I couldn't see the nurse working over the kid.

Shane sat down, leaned against the building, hid his face in his hands, and groaned. "What did I _do_?"

"You scared the crud outta the kid, causing him to bolt like a frightened horse, which caused him to run into James, who pounded his face in," I said mildly, flicking a fly off my shirt sleeve.

"I _know that_," Shane snapped. "It was a rhetorical question."

"A what?"

"Never mind!" Shane looked at me. "You know, for all your worth with a guitar, you're kind of mindless."

I shrugged. "It didn't bother me when the counselor said it, and doesn't bother me now. In fact, I take it as a compliment."

Shane stared at me. "Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Didn't think so."

"Nope!" I smiled then sighed. "You think Nate's gonna be okay?"

"If he isn't, first of all, I'm going to pound that James into pulp. Then…either I'll hurt myself or become his slave," Shane bit his lip. "He better be okay."

"I think so."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I'm…not sure…"

Shane rolled his eyes.

After a while, Nate was let out. He looked pale, sickly, and he limped slightly. His black eye seemed more prominent. He managed a weak grimace in our direction.

"Hi, guys," he croaked. "Could you tell Dee I'm not coming to Vocal Music today? I'm going to go lie down."

"Sure, kid," I nodded.

"Here," Shane hopped up. "I'll make sure you get back to the cabin all right."

Even I could see the spark of fear that filled Nate's chocolate eyes. "No, no," he said to quickly. "I've got it." He turned and started down the steps, until he tripped and went sprawling.

"Nate!" we cried, rushing over and picking up the limp boy.

"That's it, we're both going to get you to that cabin," I muttered. "C'mon."

""Kay," Nate said meekly as we supported him under his arms and shoulders.

My arm bumped one of his shoulders and he groaned loudly. "Don't. That's…a bad spot."

"Oh, sorry!" I adjusted my grip and we continued to walk towards the cabin.

"Nate!" someone cried. Two figures rushed over from the mess hall. I recognized one as little Caitlyn Gellar, and the other as Lola Scott.

"Hey, ladies," he muttered. "How are ya?"

"What happened?" yelped Caitlyn, staring at him.

"Oh no. Was it that James person?" Lola looked at Shane and me with wide eyes.

"Yep," we all answered curtly.

The girls followed us and darted ahead to open the door and pull the sheets back on Nate's bed, which I pointed out them.

"Here you go, Nate," Caitlyn announced cheerfully.

"Thanks, guys," he mumbled, climbing onto it and curling up on his left side. He winced, then pulled the sheets over him.

We left quietly, and I shut the door softly behind me.

Caitlyn clenched her tiny hands. "Why?"

"Uh…" I glanced at Shane as we headed back across the grounds.

His jaw tightened. "Long story. Let's just say, James doesn't like it when people run into him."

Caitlyn shuddered. Lola shook her head.

"He's going to regret it one day," she said fiercely.

"I think he already has," Shane smiled. "Brown got to them just in time."

"Good." Caitlyn scowled. It was kind of funny, and I laughed quietly.

**NPOV**

The pain was everywhere.

I was used to it, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. As soon as everyone had left, I grabbed a pillow, buried my face in it and muffled the groans of pain coming from my throat. After a while, the usual tears came and I curled quietly into a ball.

I faded in an out. I woke up once when I had to use the bathroom, and another time when the nurse wandered over to check on me. And another time to vomit the last of my food, which had, for the most part, formed in a painful lump in my stomach, and I was grateful at least some of the pain was gone.

After that, I decided to take a short shower, to see if I could at least soak the pain away for a while. It worked and I crawled back into bed feeling much better.

My body had a weird way of working. You'd think, after so many beatings, I'd toughen up and my body would be stronger.

Not the case. I seemed to grow weaker every time I get hurt. It really sucks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**SPOV**

I walked back inside the cabin an hour later. Nate was curled up on his bed, his breathing unsteady, like he'd been crying.

I frowned and tip toed over to the bed, then gasped.

The sleeve of his shirt had rode up to reveal a blue bruise from the back of his hand to halfway up his arm.

"What the hell did James do to you?" I whispered. I turned and strode from the cabin.

James and his pack were sitting around by the dock. I clenched my hands and marched over.

"Hey! You!"

The group looked up.

"Yeah, you. James Sanders. Which one of you is him?"

"Me." James stood up. I gulped. He was taller then expected. "What's it to ya?"

"You're the one who beat up my friend," I growled.

"Yeah. So?" He turned and spit. I realized he had chewing tobacco in his mouth. I shuddered.

"So…do you know how much pain he's in now?"

"Hah. Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"How much?" There was a definite glint of amusement in his eyes.

"This much!" Sudden inspirations always hit me, weither it's for writing songs or something else entirely.

WHAM! My fist sent James reeling back to his friends. They grabbed him and pushed him back at me.

"Go get 'im, Jamie!" they shouted.

"Fight, fight, fight!"

Uh oh. Now I've done it.

But I didn't care.

James lunged at me and I ducked, darting to the side. Laughter broke from my mouth. This wasn't terrifying, this was fun!

"Come get me!" I taunted. "Bring it."

He grabbed at me. I ducked and rammed him in the stomach. He made a sort of choking sound, and began to cough violently.

"Yeah. That much pain, multiplied by ten. Fell the burn." I growled again and tackled him to the ground.

"Shane!" someone screamed.

"Dude, what are you doing."

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I was repeatedly hitting him in the face and gut. Blood covered my hands…his blood.

"STOP!" someone roared and we froze. James had hit me somewhere…I didn't know where. He had been struggling back just as hard.

Someone yanked me off the guy, and held me back. "ONE MORE!" I begged my captor. "He…needs…to pay!"

"SHANE! Stop…it," Jason growled. "Or I'm shoving you in a birdhouse."

I froze. "A birdhouse?"

"Yes."

"I hate birdhouses," I grumbled. "NOW LET ME GO!"

"After that insult to birdhouses? Nu uh. And Brown's coming."

I froze. "What?"

"Yep! He saw everything. See?" Jason turned me and I saw my uncle striding across the grass.

"Shoot. JASON LET ME GO!!" I had to get out of here!

**Three Hours Later…**

I had a good, long talk with Brown, and then a boring, completely idiotic conversation with Candy while I scrubbed plates.

Although I got busted, I have to admit.

There is something very satisfying about being a fight…especially if you win.

**JPOV**

What the heck is wrong with the younger people these days? Two fights in barely twelve hours! Ugh.

I peered in the Mess Hall, having seen Shane being escorted there by Brown five minutes prior, and laughed. Shane was bent over the sink, up to his elbows in soapy water, scrubbing a plate. Not to mention he had on a kitchen apron, and…a hair net.

I stepped inside. "Wow. I better get a camera."

He looked at me, flexed his jaw, then growled "Get out of here, Jason, before I fling this at you." He motioned to the plate in his hands.

I dug out my camera phone. "Hold on. This could be a great memory."

"OUT!" He lunged at me. I snapped a picture and, laughing, darted from the room.

"DELETE THAT!" he shouted from the window.

"Nope!"

"What's going on?"

I froze, slowly closed my phone, turned and looked sheepishly up at Brown. "Uh…scrap-booking?" I squeaked.

Shane was frozen at the window, a trace of amusement on his face. I suddenly realized…they looked a little alike.

Weird.

Brown nodded. "Uh huh." He held out his hand. Sighing, I took out my phone and put it in his hand. He scrolled to my pictures, looked at the one of Shane…and laughed.

"Okay, you can keep this one," he announced, handing my phone back.

"WHAT?!" Shane came barreling out. "But Unc—Brown that's now fair!"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Brown leaned down and whispered "Send me a copy."

Shane's jaw dropped. "But…but!" he stuttered.

Brown smiled and walked away.

We stood after him. Shane was still staring open mouth at him.

A few girls walked by and laughed at Shane. "Hey, Shane!" they called.

With a yelp, he ran back inside, yelling "You're dead, Jason!" over his shoulder.

I raised my eyebrows, then walked away.

Somehow, this day turned out more amusing then I had thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**NPOV**

After a day and a half in bed, the pain subsided a bit and I was able to get up and walk around, even go to classes.

Unfortunately, this meant the guys were on my tail 24/7, still asking me about this band idea they had. But, of course, I had to say no. As much as it killed me…but my secret was one I planned to keep, and being any closer to those guys, being band mates, well, it just made the whole thing harder.

So I denied.

James, luckily, didn't bother me. He ignored me at meals, and we didn't have any classes together, so I was clear.

Of course, then Jason told me about what Shane had done.

I was flattered. No one, not even my mom, had cared so much to fight back.

Well…one person did…but he's dead.

I looked closer at James after I heard the news, one early Monday morning at breakfast. I could see the remains of a black eye, a nose that looked even more crooked, and other not-to-pretty things.

Shane had gotten a bloody nose and a nice bruise on his arm, but other than that walked away clean.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now," he said. "James was here last year and the year before that. He's just a no good son of a-"

"Shane," Jason interrupted.

"B—I mean, gun. Yeah, son of a gun," Shane smiled sheepishly. "That's what…I meant."

It was still that Monday. I was staring down at my food, not hungry in the slightest, which, of course, worried Jason. I swear, the guy has just about fashioned himself as my older brother. Shane? Well, maybe he thinks as himself as a bodyguard.

Either way, it was both pleasing and annoying at the same time.

"Eat, Nate," Jason told me.

"Okay, okay," I muttered, reaching for my glass of milk. My sleeve slid back to reveal the bruise Mike had given me before I'd left, by slamming the door on it hard and leaving it mashed in there until my mom got home.

Shane set his jaw when he saw it. I shoved my sleeve back into place and gulped down my milk.

"I can't believe James did that to you," he grumbled.

I choked, coughed, then put down my glass. "James?" I mumbled. "No it was-" I froze. "I mean, yeah it was James."

The older guys stared at me. I felt the suspicion, so I hopped up, threw my food away and ran down to the pond, where I felt safest.

Someone was already there. I recognized Caitlyn, sitting with her laptop.

At first, I thought she was playing some music off Playlist, or Youtube. But as I approached, I realized she was the one making the music.

"Wow," I said, causing her to jump. "You're really good."

She turned and smiled at me. "Thanks," she answered. Then, she studied my face. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem…upset."

"Nah," I shrugged. "I'm good."

Caitlyn watched me for a second, then dropped the subject. "Come, sit, or something," she invited, patting the ground next to her.

"Okay." I sat down and criss-crossed my legs, staring out at the lake. It was a beautiful sight. The sun was barely up, so only the top of trees were bathed in sunlight. A deer on the far side of the lake drank calmly before turning and bounding away. A few geese flew in and landed with a spray of water in the middle of the water.

Caitlyn sighed. "Wow," she said dreamily. "Isn't it so beautiful?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

"I'm going to miss this when I go home," she said, closing her laptop.

A hard rock formed in my stomach. "Me, too."

"But at Parents Weekend, I'm going to love showing it to my brothers."

I was stuck at two words. "P-Parents…W-Weekend?" My voice was quaking, and scared.

"Nate?" Caitlyn turned to me, eyes confused. "What is it?"

"What…do you mean," I whispered. "Parents Weekend?"

"Yeah…our parents are coming in two weeks," Caitlyn said slowly.

NO! No, they couldn't come here. Not in my paradise. This was my place, away from them! Why?!

"Nate? Nate?"

I couldn't hear Caitlyn all that well, what with the growing horror.

"No," I gasped. "Not here. They wouldn't dare…" This was _my _place. _Mine! _They couldn't come here.

Never.

I could see all the possibilities…of them hurting me.

Mike could drown me in the lake. Todd could smack me with a music stand…Mike could lock me in the music shed for a week…Todd could break my arm with a guitar…

Ohh nooo.

I leaped to my feet and darted away, with Caitlyn calling after me, and then for Shane and Jason.

I didn't look back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**SPOV**

"Well, I would say that was strange," I mused. "But Nate's always taking off."

On the other side of the table, the mindless guitar wonder looked up from the crap they had served us for a meal. "What do you mean?"

"Nate's bruise, I mean did you _see _how nervous he got? And he started to deny that James gave it to him. Now, I'm no genius, but either Nate's trying to stick up for him, or he's hiding something. And I think he could no more stick up for him than I could inhale a cactus and walk away cut free."

Jason looked puzzled. "Why would you inhale a cactus? They're all…pointy."

I rolled my eyes. "Not the point here, dude. I mean…Nate's hiding something."

Jason's hand clenched for a second. "Yeah, well," he muttered. "We all might be. Who knows?"

I stared down at my cup of chocolate milk, the one good thing that had come out of the kitchen today.

He was right, of course.

For me, at least.

"SHANE! JASON!!"

A small, brunette figure burst in and sped for the table. I recognized Caitlyn Gellar. She stopped beside Jason, catching herself with one hand on his arm and gasped

"Nate!"

The fork fell from Jason's hand and I froze. Uh oh.

"What about him?" Jason demanded the breathless girl.

"Gone! Ran…water…"

I handed her my un-drunken glass of ice water. She gulped down half of it then repeated her message.

"Nate's…gone. He ran…away."

"He ran away?" I repeated. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Caitlyn's eyes locked on mine. "I swear, we were talking and I mentioned about how I can't wait to show my family Camp Rock during Parents Weekend…"

"Parents Weekend?" Jason repeated. "Huh. Have you guys noticed he panics at the very thought of his family?"

"Yes," Caitlyn said slowly.

"And now that he knows their coming…" I trailed off in horror.

Caitlyn's face paled as her eyes filled with tears. "I…I didn't…know…"

"It's okay," Jason said, giving her a brief hug. "Go tell Brown. We'll follow him!"

"Okay! He was heading for the west end of camp…" Caitlyn darted away.

"West…" Jason whispered. "Isn't that where the road…" His eyes widened

"Uh oh," we said before rushing to find out small friend.

Almost an hour later, there was no sign of Nate and Brown was beginning to panic. He called a full on Camp Search.

"Get into groups of three or more!" he said as we gathered by the Beach Jam stage. "Nathan Black is missing!"

Murmurs ran through the crowd.

"Start searching!"

Everyone ran off. Caitlyn came up to us. One look and we started together back towards where Nate had been seen.

**NPOV**

No. No…

Them. HERE?! No.

I was stumbling around in the woods, feeling utterly stupid, despite my petrifying fear.

"Come, on Nate," I growled. "What would Dad say? Stop being a…chicken."

The sun was high overhead. I was wearing a dark gray long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans, not to mention my Converse.

It was so…warm out…

"Uggghhhh," I groaned once. I was going to faint here…

When was the last time I'd had water?

I had no idea. I could barely breathe. So hot out…water...dizzy…

So….warm…

Suddenly, I stumbled over my own feet and collapsed on the ground, feeling as if I was on fire.

The woods swirled and I blacked out.

**JPOV**

Poor kid, I thought as we made our way through the ferns. How many times have I thought this?

I had no idea.

Caitlyn was actually leading us, desperate, as we were. She blamed herself, no matter how many times I'd tried to comfort her and tell her it wasn't her fault.

At one point, it was so warm out I almost decided to take my shirt off (there is an obvious reason to why I did not).

Shane tugged off the shirt he was wearing over a sleeveless shirt and dropped it on the floor. "Dang it, it's hot out," he moaned.

"Aren't you going to get your shirt?" I asked.

"Nah. I hate it anyway and I'll get it on the way back."

"Nate was wearing long sleeves clothes," Caitlyn said softly. "And I don't think he would take it off if he was running…"

"Oh, god," Shane murmured. "I'm about to die as it is."

"Me, too," we agreed. Caitlyn was wearing her usual tomboy get up, but her sleeves were pushed up to her shoulders. Sweat rolled down all three of our faces.

We'd been trekking for a while before Caitlyn suddenly yelped "Look!" She darted ahead. We followed and looked at what she was staring at.

It was a piece of gray fabric, caught on a broken branch. A few feet later, a little piece of brown hair was caught on some leaves.

We glanced at each other, then started screaming "NATE!! NATE!!"

No answer.

"NATE!!"

Nothing.

Thinking quickly, I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled…loudly.

The younger people jumped, and there was no answer.

"Oh sh-"

I covered Caitlyn's ears while Shane finished his cussing. I gave him a hard look and he shrugged.

"Jason?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes?"

"Stop touching me."

"Oh. Sorry."

She pushed me away and looked at us.

"What should we do now?"

I shrugged. "Uh…follow the trail?"

"Works for me," Shane said, leading the way. We kept walking.

And then I saw him.

"Nate!" I gasped.

There he lay, the little thirteen year old, still –unnaturally still, lying in the tall grass.

And I instantly knew he was barely breathing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**SPOV**

Caitlyn screamed, I grabbed her and Jason rushed over to Nate's limp form.

"Let go!" Caitlyn screeched but I held her back.

If he was dead…

"Nate," Jason said urgently, shaking him. "Nate? Nate, wake up buddy. C'mon." He placed a hand on Nate's forehead and his eyes grew wide. "Guys, he's way to warm. I think he might have heat stroke."

"Is he…you know…alive?" I asked and Caitlyn gasped, freezing on the spot.

As if on que, Nate moaned weakly, a shudder rippling his tiny body.

I let Caitlyn go and stepped over to Nate. "Here," I murmured, handing my water bottle to Jason. "Try to get some water in him."

Jason poured some of the water onto Nate's face. Nate's eyes flew open and he coughed loudly, then groaned. A second later Jason jumped back when Nate gagged and threw up some weird clear stuff.

"Oh, Nate," Caitlyn sobbed. "I'm so sorry." She had remained frozen where she was. I took her and pulled her in for a nice, quick hug. She whimpered and stayed glued to my side.

"Where am I?" Nate sounded so weak, so much in pain.

"That doesn't matter," I said. "You'll be okay now. Can you stand?"

"No…my parents…" he mumbled. He was slipping back into the dark. "My parents…here. No!" He shook his head and winced.

"Sh," Jason said, pulling the kid up from the ground and supporting him with his arm. "Come on. Let's get you back to camp."

Nate wobbled and collapsed. Jason grabbed him under the arms just in time.

"We'll have to carry him," I said.

"I'll do it!" Caitlyn said immediately. "I can."

"Caitlyn, you're tiny," I protested. "He'll crush you."

"No he won't," Caitlyn said stubbornly, but by then Jason already had the kid off the ground in his arms, and we were setting off.

"I better call Brown," I realized and pulled out my phone.

_YES! Free roaming rocks_, I thought as I saw three bars at the top of my screen. I scrolled through my phone book and called Uncle Brown's number.

"We found him," I said shortly at Brown's answer. "We're heading back. He doesn't look good. I think he has a touch of heat stroke—"

"No, _I _said that!" Jason protested from behind me. I ignored him and listened to my uncle.

"Very good. Thank goodness. Okay, we'll see you when you get back to camp."

"Okay." I hung up.

"How come you have Brown on speed dial?" Caitlyn asked suspiciously.

"Uh…" I faltered. Dammit, the kid sees too much. "My mom," I lied. "She makes sure I have every camp official in my phone. Overprotective type, you know."

She didn't press the matter.

**NPOV**

I groaned. Where was I?

"Shh, shh, he's awake."

Who was that?

"How do you know?"

"I saw him move!"

"Really?"

Who are these people? Why are they in the middle of the forest?

I opened my eyes and saw a weird, bright light above me. Was I in heaven?

"Heaven?" I whispered.

"Close. The infirmary," a sarcastic male voice answered.

"Shut up, Shane, he's going crazy." A girl's voice snapped.

"No he isn't. He's just…"

"Talking about heaven because he almost died?" Another male voice asked.

I shut my eyes and rolled onto my stomach. These people argued too much.

"You're annoying him!" Something like a smack sounded in the room I was in.

"Ow!"

And suddenly I remembered everything.

"WATER!" I gasped, sitting bolt upright. "The forest! Hot, too hot, trees, water."

"Yes, yes, yes and yes," Shane said. "And we rescued you, FYI. You're welcome."

"Huh?" My head was still dizzy.

"I'm sorry, Nate!" The tiny figure of a girl flew out from a corner in the room and threw her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry I said all those things that upset you, I'm sorry I made you run away, I'm sorry you almost died and I'm sorry you're life is so horrible!"

I blinked, surprised. "Uh…thanks?" A movement caught my eye. Shane was hopping frantically up and down.

"Hug her!" he mouthed, gesturing at Caitlyn. I frowned, confused, but then let myself hug her back.

"I'm okay, Caitlyn," I finally managed to say. "Really." I awkwardly patted her back and she released her death grip on me.

"I'm really, really sorry," she whispered, staring at the floor.

"I'm okay," I repeated.

She sniffed and retreated, back to Jason's side. He stood in one corner by some bunk beds, and Shane stood across from my bed.

"Wha appened?" I mumbed, yawning.

"You ran off, almost died and Jason had to carry you back," Shane answered promptly.

"Oh." Was it warm in here, or was I blushing?

"Move aside," a voice commanded. The nurse pushed her way around Shane and smiled at me. She felt my forehead and tsked. "A little better but still too warm for my liking. Jason, take the girl outside. We'll have to get some of these clothes off you, Nate, to cool you down. What were you thinking, wearing almost three layers of clothes?"

I froze. No. If she removed even one layer of my clothing, my secrets would be exposed like a big, neon sign. I had already lost my sweatshirt. I wore only my long sleeved shirt and a sleeve-less shirt underneath.

"NO!" I shouted so loud she jumped a mile. I leapt up and ran for the door. Shane caught me before I do anything.

"No!" I protested. "Leave my clothes alone! Let me go!" I twisted madly in Shane's arms, trying to break free.

Caitlyn stared at me while Jason politely shoved her out the door. "Tell no one!" he hissed over my shouting. She nodded and darted off.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Nate, Nate, geez, buddy, its okay we're all guys here…almost," Shane grumbled, carrying me back over to the bed. The nurse shook her head.

"The heat must have gotten to him," she said softly. "I'm going to get a cold compress and read my manual. Try to calm him down." She left.

I squirmed off the bed and crawled under it. My mother's happiness depended on my clothes staying where they belonged, and doing what they were supposed to: Keeping my secrets undercover.

"Nate," Jason sighed. "Would a birdhouse I made last week make you feel better?" The thought seemed to pain him.

"No."

"Nate, dude, you're being ridiculous," Shane snapped. "Get out…here…now." He reached under t he bed and grabbed my arm.

"No," I whimpered, yanking it back. I knew iwas being childish in front of my two older friends, but I'd made a promise to myself long ago, as soon as Todd and Mike began to abuse me.

I had to make sure my mother was happy. If Todd gave her that while secretly trying to kill me, then I had to keep that secret.

Besides, it's not as if I had anything else to love for.

"Fine." Shane sighed. "Jason, grab that end. I'll take this one."

I waited. What were they doing?

"Lift!"

To my horror the bed lifted right off me.

"Drop."

BANG. It fell.

"Grab."

Jason lunged for me but I was already half way to the door.

His hand caught on the sleeve of my shirt.

_Riippp!_

The shirt ripped in two and fell to the floor, leaving me standing only in the sleeveless shirt and jeans, my arms looking like they were covered in ink.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**SPOV**

I took a step back in horror, eyes wide. Nate's arms…they were all covered, covered! In layers of different bruises, all weeks old, easily saw, but looking terrible.

Nate didn't move. He stared at the pieces of his thin shirt; face blank, eyes filled with horror.

Bile rose in my mouth and I swallowed hard, ripping my gaze away from Nate's arms and back, my eyes closing.

Jason had gasped and remained silent. Now he approached Nate. Nate turned slowly to face him, eyes filling with tears. He looked suddenly like a very, very young kid.

For the truth was obvious.

Jason slowly slid Nate's shirt off and now I was the one who gasped. His stomach and the rest of his back were even worse. It literally burned my eyes.

Nate stared up at Jason, and then was hugging him fiercely around the waist, shaking. Jason returned the hug as a small sob escaped Nate's throat.

Anger coursed through me. "Who…did…this…to…you?" I growled, teeth clenched.

Nate stayed silent. Jason put his hands gently on his shoulders. "Nate," he said, speaking quietly. "Tell us. Please. We want to help."

"NO!" Nate screamed suddenly. "No, you can't. You can't help me."

Suddenly the little boy transformed in front of me. He angrily shoved Jason away so hard he stumbled back until I steadied him.

"No one can," Nate growled. He ripped off his pants, displaying his legs, which were just as bad. "See this?" he snarled, before turning from us, and pointing to probably the worst of his bruises and cuts. "And this? Yeah, it's what I go through every day. And you know why?" He spun around, his jaw clenched. "For my mother. She fell for him. He and his son torment me for fun. Do I say anything?" Tears rolled down his face. "NO! I don't because my life sucked anyway and I don't have anything to live for! He makes her happy and that…matters…to…me! I'M NOT WORTH A GOD DAMN THING! I DON'T EVEN FUCKING CARE ABOUT MYSELF! WHY SHOULD SHE?!"

I blanched, never thinking I'd ever hear the kid cuss. But that didn't matter.

Nate was being abused. Badly.

Suddenly, all I wanted to do it take the kid, comfort him and then grab some, oh I don't know, mafia agents or the FBI and track down whoever hurt this kid.

Mafia works, I thought.

"Nate." Was that my voice? It sounded so furious, so filled with pity. Nate ignored me, sobbing and trembling, as he stood in the middle of the room in nothing but his boxers.

"Nate, please," I tried again. "You need help."

"No," he hiccupped. "I don't. But you guys are going to try anyway, because my secret is out and now everything's going to be ruined."

"_Going to_ be ruined? Nate, dude, this has been ruined. Look at you!" I exclaimed. "You're tiny, thin, frail, hurt, you look more like you're covered in ink then skin…" I shook my head. "It's crazy."

"You know," Jason said softly. "Everyone has secrets. Some just need to be told, though."

"That's right!" I exclaimed. "And yours is one of those secrets." A little bit of guilt filled my stomach, and I swallowed it back.

"No," Nate moaned. "It's all my fault now. She'll be miserable. And he'll kill…me…"

A weird gasping sound suddenly came from his tiny, abused chest, like he was having an asthma attack. He hiccupped, hyperventilated, and suddenly, his eyes closed and he tumbled to the floor.

**JPOV**

"Catch him!" I shouted, but Shane was already over that. He grabbed him and shook him.

"Nate? Nate!"

"The fever!" I realized. "Get him in the bed!"

"Let me in!" the nurse's voice suddenly demanded. I grabbed the handle to keep it locked. Shane barely looked up.

"The door's jammed!" I called back, then turned to Shane after locking the door.. "Get his clothes on!" I hissed. "If he didn't want us to see them, he sure as hell won't want her to see, either!"

Shane, did not, however, want to treat Nate like a dress-up doll, and pulled the thin sheets over him, then kicked his clothes under the bed.

"Don't let her in yet," he snarled. "We have to wake him up."

"I'll get some water!" I said suddenly, and bounced into the bathroom.

Shane felt Nate's forehead.

"Holy shit, kid, you could bake something on there," I heard him growl. "Now, wake up! Nate! Get up." I shook him. "Nate?"

"Move!"

Shane jumped back as I poured water all over the kid, getting him soaked in the process.

"JASON!" he screeched. "Haven't you heard of _dry-clean only?!!_"

"Sheesh, sorry, it's a _shirt_."

Nate coughed on the bed but didn't open his eyes. Instead he rolled over, covered his head and mumbled

"Just kill me now. Please, that's all I ask. Just kill me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**SPOV**

Nate decided to try to keep most of his secret quiet, and pulled on his clothes before the nurse came back. I had to give him his sweatshirt back, though, to hide the bruises on his arm.

The nurse came in and demanded what was wrong. I lied quickly, saying he'd had a hallucination and we'd handled it (all the while Nate was fake sleeping in the bed.) She took in what I said and left Jason and I to our thoughts.

_Everyone has secrets. _

Boy. It's awful to know how true that is.

**NPOV**

Everything was quiet in the bunk room of the infirmary. I curled up under the sheets of the bed and cried silently for a while, while the older boys said nothing.

Finally, Shane sighed. "So…now that we know…you're still not going to let us do anything about it?"

"I won't stop you," I mumbled. "Or try to. Why don't you go grab Brown or the police? Have them interrogate me, get my step-father and step-brother arrested and have my mother sink back into her silent depression?"

I peeked out at them, making sure my fury was showing through my eyes. "You have no idea what that was like. I had to feed us. I had to do everything, because my mother was so heartbroken when my dad died. I had to get myself to school and back home, I had to get the food so we could eat. She was okay enough to work but…I doubt it was any different there than at home. The only thing she'd say was "I love you" or "Can I have" whatever or "Are you feeling okay" or something like that. No conversations. If I tried to speak to her, get her to talk, she'd shake her head and ignore me."

The boys were quiet. I sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Everyone has secrets," Shane said suddenly.

"I know. You told me that."

"Yeah…but we do mean everybody." Shane stood. "I don't know about Jason, but I have secrets. Secrets I would never want to tell anybody, but I'll tell you now, if you want. To make you feel better."

I looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

"I don't know my dad. And I think I know why. My mother or Uncle Brown…" _Uncle _Brown? _"…n_ever told me anything. But I'm pretty sure why.

"I think my mom was raped when she was younger. She's not even thirty yet. I'm more than half her age."

I stared at Shane, the bitterness in his eyes, the anger in his voice. "Uncle Brown?" was the only comment I could say.

"Yeah. He's my mother's brother. I'm his nephew." Shane shrugged.

"Is _that _why you won Beach Jam last year?" Jason asked, incredulous.

"NO!"

I cringed.

"I won because I was good. Brown does _not_ give me special attention or privileges. I didn't even _know _the guy until I was ten! Don't you _dare_ even _think_ that."

When Shane gets mad, he gets furious.

And fast.

Jason held up his hands in surrender, then spoke harshly. "Whatever. And if you think that's a secret, then I'll trade. I don't even know my own mother. Consider yourself lucky. You knew one of your parents. Mine…" he chuckled darkly. "They cherished me, of course, but they never told me the biggest secret in the family.

"I'm adopted. I learned exactly a month ago. I'm almost eighteen. For eighteen _years _I lived with people who I thought were my parents.

"Jokes on me, huh?"

By now Jason was standing. "Consider yourself lucky," he said again. "Your family didn't lie to you."

"My mother did," Shane tried to defend himself but was cut off.

"But at least you know your mother! Mine's dead! And my father is probably dead, too! You have your life easy, Music-boy."

"What did you call me? And how do you know my life is easy?"

"Well, it's a hell lot easier than mine right now!"

"You wanna go?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Chicken."

"No I don't feel like taking you down right now."

"Oh, well I do! Call my life easy you son of a b-"

"STOP IT!" I finally shouted, stopping Shane from hitting Jason. "You're BOTH WRONG! Take a look at me, huh?"

They turned to me and I continued.

"I'm not looking for any damn sympathy. I'm not looking for caring friends. I'm telling you right now, you're lucky.

"Shane, you might not know your dad, but at least your mother has always been there! And for the past five years you've had Brown like your father. Jason, you might not know your real family but at least you have a family that loves you.

"Me? I have a mother who spent a year so depressed I was sure she'd commit suicide. And when that ended, I found myself with an abusive step-father and a bully step-brother. You're the lucky ones. I'm not."

They started at me as more god-damned tears ran down my face. Angrily, I wiped them away and glared at them.

"You think you have it hard?" I continued. "You have no idea."

* * *

**There now. I think I've proven a point...whatever that is.  
Do you ever have to moments when you have a lot of time on the computer but you have major writers block?...yeah. I hate it, too.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Everyone! I'm pleased to say I'm pretty much back on track with all my documents, and so now I decided to update this story! **

**I'm sorry for the delay but I'm hoping this slightly longer chapter will make up for that.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**SPOV**

I stared at Nate for a second, then sighed. "Sorry, man," I said. "I…I guess you're right. No hard feelings, Jase?" I turned to him.

Jason smiled. "Nope!" We shook hands and I couldn't help but grin a bit at Jason's peppy-ness. He was like some kinda physco-puppy…in a good way. Sorta. He took time to get used to, but I could see a great, loyal friend in him.

Nate sighed quietly from his bed. "So…what's the master plan?" he asked.

"For what?" Jason asked.

Nate's expression took on it's now familiar look of resentment. "To 'save me'," he said, making quotations in the air. "From my step-brother and father."

"Oh," I said. "Well…we'll protect you when they come to Parents Weekend, and see how bad it is. Okay? And then we'll decide."

Nate went slightly pale at the mention of his family but nodded bravely. "Okay," he sighed.

"And…" Jason added, then took a dramatic pause. Nate and I looked at him in curiosity.

"…we're also going to rock this camp at Final Jam."

"Huh?" Nate asked as I cheered.

"HECK YEAH!" I agreed enthusiastically while Nate looked doubtful. I sighed. "Come on, dude. You're vocals are awesome…better than I could do. Please?"

Nate crossed his arms. "Fine," he finally grumbled.

"YES!" Jason cheered before pulling us together. "GROUP HUG!"

I sighed. "Jason…"

"I…can't…breathe!" Nate gasped. "Put…me…down…please…"

Jason dropped his arms. "We gotta practice!" he declared. "Can we please, please, please, can we?"

I blinked. "Um…Jason?" I said. "Nate's a little…tied up right now. He can't leave, remember?"

Jason sighed. "Fine."

Nate yawned just then and sighed sleepily. "I'm tired," he said with surprise.

"Duh," I said, rolling my eyes. "After your little episode, I'm surprised you lasted this long. Bed time."

Nate scowled at me. "You're not my f—" he stopped abruptly. "…you're not in charge of me," he finally said.

"True," I agreed as my stomach growled. "Still, we better get out of here. I don't want to miss dinner. 'Night, dude."

"Goodnight, Natey!" Jason said, giving him a tight, choking hug.

Nate coughed out. "'Night…guys…"

--

I left with Jason behind me. Suddenly, I caught sight of Uncle Brown by the guitar cabin, moving some amps. I sighed.

"Jason…I'll meet you at dinner, okay?" I murmured to him.

"Why?"

"Cuz…I gotta clear something up," I said quietly. "Save me a seat…"

"Okay," Jason said loyally before scampering away to the mess hall; obviously, I wasn't the only one of us who had noticed the absence of food in our systems. But suddenly, I wasn't all that hungry. There was something I needed to know…and I needed to know it now.

I marched over to where my uncle was, my new idea of who my father was replaying in my mind.

Could my mother really have been raped? I never considered it before…having considered my father dying or going missing or something but…I had never considered her being attacked.

A sudden picture of my young, pretty mother came into my mind. It was a recent memory, from the day before I came to Camp Rock. She was helping me pack and was smiling and singing along to the radio. It had been a great day, ending with my step-father coming home with pizza and a movie from Blockbuster.

_Huh.._I thought suddenly. _I guess my life is as good as Nate says it is…_

"What do you need, Shane?"

I shook myself and realized I'd come to stop beside my uncle. "Um…" I started, not knowing where to begin.

"Yep?" Brown asked, picking up a guitar and stand and starting to walk with it. "Don't you want something to—"

"Uncle Brown, was my mother raped when she was little?" I blurted out. My uncle froze and slowly put down the guitar and it's stand.

"Now what…" he asked quietly. "makes you think that?"

"Because…because…." I fumbled. "Because you never talk about him," I said finally. "Mom never does, either. It's like he doesn't exist but I know he did…once. I know I'm not adopted but…wait, I'm not adopted, right?" I stopped short. Could I be adopted?

"No," Brown said and I sighed with relief. "You aren't adopted…but you're right about…that."

I froze. "My…my mom really was…raped?" I asked.

Brown nodded and sighed. "Shane…come here," he said, sitting down on the cabin steps. I shakily sat down beside him.

"You're mother was…_is_…a very beautiful person. Inside and out," Brown started. "When she was fourteen she was happy and light and so caring. Stephanie was popular with the boys in my school…including with my best friend.

"Josh was the most popular boy in school. He had a huge…em, _desire _for your mother."

I shuddered. Brown nodded sympathetically and continued.

"They went out for a few months. Your mother loved him, too, but he wanted more than just…just that. Unfortunately, your mother was a very big Christian and had a purity ring, of which she devoted and was determined to honor. Josh…well, he really didn't like that one bit…especially when she broke up when his demands became even more common."

I gulped.

"…It was at a party," Brown said even more softly. "He was drunk…and she was talking to another boy. That's all she told me…that he grabbed her and locked her in a bathroom…"

"Stop," I moaned. "Just…stop."

I couldn't believe it. My father was a monster…and my uncle's best friend of all things…!

I let out a long breath. "What did she do?" I asked. "When she found out about…me."

Brown sighed as well. "Stephanie came to me first. She and I were exceptionally close back then…I still remember that night. She was so upset…sobbing in my arms while I could do nothing but try and comfort her.

"She didn't know how to tell Mom and Dad…and I suggested she…she…" He froze and bit his lip.

"Abort me?" I finished quietly, a tone of anger in my words.

Brown closed his eyes. "Don't be angry with me, Shane," he said. "I…I regretted it instantly and I regret it now, seeing who've you become."

"Why didn't my mom do it, though?" I found myself asking. "My father was a monster."

"Yes…" Brown agreed. "But your mother already loved you, insane as that sounds. No matter who your father was, she loved you so much. She screamed at me as soon as the word was out of my mouth. She told me…" He paused, remembering, then quoted my mother.

"'My baby is innocent,' she said. ' I will never kill him…or her. No matter who his father is. He or she can't help it. But…I will have this child. I will show him or her true parentage.'

"I admired her bravery. That night…she told our parents."

I cringed; I'd met Grandma and Grandpa…not the cheeriest people in the world.

Brown noticed and smiled without humor. "Yep," he said, confirming my thoughts. "They argued for hours…so long I was sure Stephanie would be over-ruled. But her love for her baby…for _you_ kept her going. She got mom on her side first, babbling on about a mothers relationship to her child and stuff like that…In the end, she became home schooled and eventually had you. End of story," he said abruptly, standing.

I remained on the steps, a little shocked and emotional. My mom had loved me from the start…even though my father was such a jackass. That felt good to know.

Uncle Brown sighed again. "Shane…you wanted to know," he reminded me.

"I know," I said thickly. "I'm not…I'm just taking it in, uncle Brown. I'm okay." I looked up at him and managed a weak grimace. "Thanks for telling me."

Brown nodded. "I don't know if you're welcome," he said. "You look a little pale."

"Hungry," I said swiftly, standing as well. "I'll get to dinner now."

Without waiting for him to answer, I darted away into the darkening night, towards the brightly lit mess hall.

As I entered, I immediately knew there wasn't much food left. I'd spent nearly fifteen minutes with Brown, and had been late to begin with. I sighed sadly, even though I wasn't too hungry anymore.

"Shane!" I heard Jason call. I turned and spotted him. Making my way over to the table he'd gotten, I realized that, first, Caitlyn and Lola were with him. And second, he had two plates of food in front of him.

He smiled at me when I approached the table. "I got you food when it looked like you'd miss out," he announced, gesturing to the plate beside him. I was surprised; sure, we'd been through a lot lately, and sure, we shared a cabin and were band mates now, but I didn't know him that well yet.

Still, I nodded and took the plate gratefully. "Thanks," I said and dug in. The food was, as usual, disturbing and gross, but I was hungry. I ate the rice and soup like there was no tomorrow.

"So…what did Brown say?" Jason asked finally. I looked up at him in surprise. He shrugged. "What? I know things," he defended himself.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "He…he said what I thought was…um, correct," I said hesitantly, glancing at the girls, who looked back, obviously confused. I shrugged and they sighed, knowing they wouldn't get an answer, and returned to their food.

Jason nodded. "I'm sorry, dude," he muttered.

"Me, too."

**

* * *

JPOV**

After dinner, I started to go back to my cabin, but stopped when Shane remained at the table.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked, confused. His plate was practically scraped clean.

"Nah," he shook his head. "I think I need some time…take in all of…that."

I nodded. "Oh. Do you want me to come?"

He stared at me for a long time. "…no," he said finally. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome!" I said politely before leaving Shane to his time. I started across the dark grounds. Suddenly, someone waved at me.

"Jason!" Barron called. I turned.

"Yeah?"

"We're having a bonfire. You want to come?"

"Sure!" I agreed, and walked over. Barron lead the way to the beach. Caitlyn, Lola, Sanders, and a few other people I didn't really know well were all setting up. Caitlyn smiled up at me.

"Hi, Jason!" the thirteen year old waved and smiled. "Come on, we're looking for fire wood."

After a few minutes, we had enough wood and soon had a blazing fire.

Suddenly, a pretty girl about sixteen or seventeen smiled and sat next to me. "Jason, right?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ella," she said, smiling.

"Hi," I said, holding out my hand. She shook it and smiled again. I smiled back.

I think I was finally being accepted here at camp…now I just have to get through Parents Weekend.

Oh, boy…


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this one is a little short, but I want to work on some other stories and my dad INSITS I go and do something tonight that I haven't done in, like, forever (Tae Kwon Do ughhhh) so yep!**

**Enjoy! Review! Check out Undercover Lovers, my co-authored story on my account…Yep! The usual!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**NPOV**

After Shane and Jason left, I laid back on the cot, pulled the sheets up and sighed.

My secret was out, despite everything I had done to keep it quiet. Although, I've never been very successful at much, other than music, so this didn't surprise me.

A brief flashback of trying out for the middle school football team flashed in my mind and I shuddered lightly, smiling despite myself. That had been…painful. Sports and secrets were just not up my alley.

My stomach growled and I laughed lightly. I guess even after the whole event today, my body was still demanding food.

The chuckle broke off as a little pessimistic voice in my mind started firing questions at me.

_Why the hell are you laughing?! Your secret is blown and now everything is going to be ruined._

Maybe not.

_Oh suuurrreee. Todd and Mike being placed in the slammer and your mom being, where? Either in court, angry beyond imagine or sad and depressed again. _

Ugh. That was true…but Shane and Jason would help.

…_You met them a month ago. You barely know them! They probably don't give a damn, anyway._

Then why did they offer to help?

My little voice didn't have a reasonable answer. I sighed again and rolled onto my side, wincing lightly.

Maybe things would be bad…but maybe not. Who knows? Parents Weekend could come and go, and while it was here, maybe Shane and Jason would keep their promise and I could be safe for the time. Maybe, maybe, maybe…

I found myself drifting to sleep, despite my hunger…

Maybe…maybe…maybe…

* * *

I awoke to the nurse shaking me gently. "Nathan?"

"Hmmm?" I mumbled, yawning.

"Are you feeling better?"

I opened my eyes and thought for a moment, stretching gently underneath the covers. After a second, I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Better," I agreed finally. "Not 100 percent…" When was the last time I ever was? "…but better."

The nurse beamed. "Good. Let me check your temperature…"

After a long three minutes with a stick jabbed in my mouth, the nurse took it out an examined it. Another smile and she looked at me.

"You're temperature went down to 99 degrees," she informed me. "That is a very good improvement."

"Can I go now?" I asked eagerly as my stomach growled menacingly again. The nurse thought for a second.

"I suppose," she said uncertainly. "Take it easy for a few days, okay? No hard swimming, canoeing...you know. And come back tonight after dinner so I can take your temperature, and check you up, deal?"

"Deal," I said quickly, and hopped out of the bed. I bounded out of the office as fast as the nurse would let me and joyfully headed for my cabin. It seemed very early. The sun was just peeking through the trees, casting a golden glow on everything and everywhere. I inhaled and let it out slowly. I didn't know why I was so happy. Perhaps it was knowing I was better and out of the nurses office.

Or maybe, I was just happy I didn't have to hide in front of my cabin…my _friends _now.

Because they were friends. Shane and Jason were the first friends I'd had in a long time. I didn't have many friends left in school. Sure, there was the group of boys I sat with at lunch and the occasional cute girl, but ever since Dad died…I've had to pull a lot of weight. Maybe I'd just forgotten about friendship.

_Maybe_…that word seemed to come up a lot now. It could be my word, describing me and my future. In the dictionary in a few years, when people looked up the word, my picture would be beside it.

Haha.

I approached the cabin, realizing Camp Rock was very silent. Only a few sounds came to my ears, including the water lapping at the shore of the lake, a few teachers getting up and a few campers moving around in the early morning. There were no sounds from my cabin, so I cautiously stepped up the stairs and pushed the door open.

Jason was, as usual, curled into a ball on his bed, facing opposite me. I couldn't see Shane's face, but I could tell he was in bed.

I stepped quietly in and decided I needed a shower. I crept to my suitcase and un-zippered it. After tugging come clothes free, I stepped back…right into the bedside table. The cheap lamp on top wobbled…and, like in all the movies, seemed to fall in slow-mo towards the ground.

"No!" I gasped, and dove for it.

CRASH!

I saved the lamp…but crashed into the little amplifier beside the table…successfully waking Jason and Shane.

"What the?!" Shane sat up and looked around. I started to crack up; his hair was a mess. It was hilarious.

Jason, on the meanwhile, slowly sat up and yawned. "What was that noise?"

"M…m…me," I gasped out, still chuckling. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Way to go, spaz," he muttered, laying back down. "Do you mind? We still have like, half an hour."

"Yeah, sure, because someone can get a lot of sleep in half an hour," I muttered back, a grin still on my face as I put the lamp back on the table and grabbed my clothes.

Half an hour later, I was clean, dry, and annoyed, along with Jason.

Shane was still asleep…and we needed to go in ten minutes.

"Do ya think it would be nice to leave him here, to miss breakfast?" Jason whispered to me. I shrugged.

"Well…he woke you once with the guitar," I pointed out. "Maybe you could do the same."

"But that's mean," Jason protested. I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a girl."

"No I'm not," Jason mumbled. "I'm just not mean."

I sighed. "Well…we have two options: One, let him sleep and miss breakfast so he can chase us around Camp Rock afterwards or, two, wake him up now and ignore the bitching we're gonna get for it…"

"Hmm…" Jason said. "Wake the jerk…or leave the jerk…"

We glanced at each other, then silently left the cabin.

* * *

**Haha! Bye bye, Shane! REVIEW?!**


	19. Chapter 19

**As promised in my story "When You Look Me In The Eyes" (GO READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!!) I have updated United We're Connect 3! Aren't you proud of me?? I know I am!**

**Please review! I am promising a surprise in this chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter 19  
**

**SPOV**

I yawned tiredly and opened my eyes, knowing that classes would start in a few minutes. Jason and Nate had been strangely quiet. I sat up and looked around. The cabin was…empty. Why was it empty?

I looked at the window and my eyes widened. It was way, way, way too bright to be seven in the morning.

I jumped out of bed and slowly approached the window, afraid of what I was going to find. I grabbed the curtain, took a deep breath and pulled it out of the way. Warm, golden light pooled onto my face. Outside, kids were running around at the lake, canoeing or swimming or just lounging. My eyes widened and I spun around, grabbing my alarm clock. 4:06 stared solemnly back at me. I slowly put the clock down and let out a long breath.

**

* * *

JPOV**

Ella and I were walking along the shore of the pond by my cabin. We were a good thirty feet from it.

"So, you say there are more than twenty different bird species?" I repeated in awe. Ella and I had been having an awesome time talking birds. She was very logical, and I liked that about her.

"Yep," Ella giggled. "I did a project on it a few years a-"

"NATE JASON I'M GOING TO_ KILLLLL YYOUUU_!!!!"

I stopped and my eyes widened.

"Shane's up," I said abruptly, then pulled Ella away from the danger zone.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

**

* * *

NPOV**

"I hate you Nate," Jason moaned. "Why'd you have to be the abused one?" He was lying still in bed, a nice bruise on his forehead. He had another flaming headache, thanks to Shane's little beating a few weeks ago. Poor Jason probably lost lots of his brain cells that day.

I shrugged and stared out the window. "I wonder, indeed."

Jason caught his breath. "I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly. "My head is just killing me and I don't feel very well. I'm sorry, buddy." He stared worriedly up at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You know you act like you're gay?" I asked him. Jason frowned, confused. I couldn't blame him; he was probably half stupider now. I would feel bad for him but I was too busy trying not to panic.

That's right: Parents Weekend has officially arrived. In two point twelve hours, the parents would be arriving…_my _parents would be arriving. I was happy about the Mom part of the parent part. But the other part was…yep, my step-dad Todd and my step-brother Mike.

Cue the dramatic, scary background music.

Shane walked in just then from the bathroom and Jason immediately pounced.

"Shane, do I act like I'm gay?" he demanded, his voice near whining. I wanted to laugh, if I weren't so paralyzed.

"Yes but in this modern society, there is treatment for it," Shane said as if he were merely mentioning the internet.

"Really?" Jason asked in relief. "That's good. I should ask my mom today to sign me up."

I inhaled sharply. Jason instantly ducked his head and mumbled an apology. Shane pulled on his shirt and sighed.

"Nate, it'll be okay," he said. "We're here and your parents won't lay a hand on you. I make a Shane Gray guarantee. An _official _Shane Gray guarantee. And those are the best you can get, so don't waste it."

I sighed. I was sitting curled up on my bed, staring out the open window at the lake. I hadn't moved for a while now. I was desperately trying to make my heart stop. So far, it wasn't working. Big surprise.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "But I'm making you an official Nate Gray promise: I'm gonna get hurt. They'll find away. It's there insane hobby and since I've been here all summer…" I shuddered, closing my eyes.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Nate, I know this word is big for my vocabulary but you're being extremely melodramatic."

"Melodrama is the best kind," I muttered. "And I'm not playing it. Mike is going to shove my head through a tree. I can sense it."

"Oh, please," Jason joined the Shane side of this argument. "Mike sounds like a big pushover. Besides, we're always going to be there. Mike would have to battle us to get to you." He grinned widely, like a little kid. "Trust me! That's not an easy thing to do. I can karate chop him, like this!" He did a random spasm thing that I think was supposed to be his karate chop, and ended up falling off the bed. "Ahh!"

Oh great.

I've hired two morons for bodyguards. I'm safe.

Shane was obviously unimpressed. No duh. He leaned over and grabbed Jason's shirt, yanking him up in one tug and setting him on his feet. Jason looked surprised to have been just picked up with one hand by his fifteen year old cabin mate, and I have to admit, so was I.

Warning about Shane: Stronger than he appears.

"Wow, how'd ya do that??" Jason asked eagerly. "That was cool!!"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Are we going to get something to eat or must the only handsome boy here starve to death? Let's go already." He sprinted from the cabin, leaving me rolling my eyes and Jason scurrying after him, calling for Shane to wait.

I unfolded my legs and stood, stretching before following my friends out of the cabin. But instead of going to the Mess Hall, I took a left and walked to the Music Theory cabin. I pushed open the door and inhaled. Somehow, this always seemed to be the safest place to be. I walked to where my guitar was and put it, tuning it quickly and strumming the beginning chords of a new song. The past few days, Shane and Jason and I had been working hard to write songs. Our first was one that was going through the process of being named. Jason wanted to call it "Minutes" and Shane was more towards "Another Minute" but I was stuck at a different name.

I started to play, even though I was the only one there and usually Shane and I switched between the verses.

"_She's the kinda girl that you see in the movies  
Seen her in my dreams and now she's standing next to me  
Down by the shore first weekend of the summer  
Gotta take a chance and just ask for her number  
I wish I had a song on MTV  
Cause in crowded room I'd be the only one she sees  
She's looking bored and now I'm running out of time  
I've only got six minutes if I'm gonna make her mine_

_One minute and the earth begins to shake  
two minutes and my hearts begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and she's that were I wanna be  
Another 6minutes everything feels so new  
That's just six minutes with you  
Six minutes_

_She's looking at her watch while the DJ is spinning  
This could be the end or it is just the beginning  
She's the kinda girl that I wanna know better  
Reaching for her keys so I guess it's now or never  
I wish that I was on the radio  
I'd sing her favorite song she'd be front row at every show  
This parties lame and now I'm running out of time  
I've only got six minutes if I'm gonna make her mine_

_One minute and the earth begins to shake  
Two minutes and my hearts begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and that were I wanna be  
Another minutes everything feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes_

_Sometimes I feel like the catcher in the rye  
Sometimes I wish that I could catch her eye  
Sometimes I wish that I could be that guy (that guy, that guy, that guy)_

_Yeah...time is passing by  
I'm losing my mind  
I need  
1...2...3...4...5...6 minutes with you_

_One minute and the earth begins to shake  
Two minutes and my hearts begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and that were I wanna be  
Another minute everything feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes."_

I finished, letting the last note drag out for a longer amount of time and the last chord on my guitar fade out.

"Wow," someone breathed, causing me to spin around in surprise. "You're good."

It was Caitlyn. I let out a breath of relief. "Oh. T-thank you." I slid my guitar off and smiled at her. "I'm not as good as Shane, though."

Caitlyn shrugged, stepping inside. "I doubt that. Are you guys going to perform that at Final Jam?"

"Maybe," I put my guitar down onto the stand. "Probably not that song, though. We'll probably write a huger hit." I grabbed the sheet music and sighed. "Or maybe not. It's not like we're going to win."

"I bet you are," Caitlyn argued. "And you should play that song. I like it. And don't say you're not going to win when the competition hasn't even been finished yet. You and the other guys have talent, Nate," she added, a bit softer. "I can already tell. I mean, you wrote that song, right?" I nodded. "Well…and I know we hardly know each other and what I say doesn't matter, but I can predict that someday you guys are going to have millions of fans and sold out concerts and top ten hits." Her voice got more excited. "And you are going to look back at Camp Rock and thank it for being your start. Trust me!"

I laughed. "You have quite an imagine, Caitlyn Gellar," I chuckled. Hurt flashed across her face and I quickly fixed that. "But I like it. That does sound cool." I was caught on the dream train then…hit songs, albums, huge stadiums filled with screaming fans, some of them yelling my name…Me, playing my heart out alongside Jason and Shane…my heart pumping as I danced along the stage and sang like no one else had…

"Nate. Nate? Nate…? NATE!"

I started and realized I had been staring off into space above Caitlyn's head. My face heated up; I must have looked like an idiot. I grinned apologetically. "Sorry. Zoned for a moment." She laughed.

"I noticed. Hey, you want to get something to eat?"

I shook my head. "You go ahead," I said. "I'm not hungry."

"Why not?" Caitlyn frowned. "You're so skinny, Nate. Are you anorexic? I thought only those snobby blonde chicks in movies did that."

"I'm not anorexic," I protested. "I'm just not hungry. But you go ahead. Besides, I just want to stay here for a while." More like forever.

I didn't realize I had said the last three words out loud until Caitlyn asked "Forever? Why?"

I wanted to smack myself. "Oh, uh-uhm, no r-reason," I stuttered. _You idiot!!_ I screamed at myself. _You sound like a guilty bank murderer._

Obviously, Caitlyn caught that and raised her eyebrow. "Nate, tell me the truth," she demanded. "If it's something bad, then I can help!"

I shook my head. "It's nothing, Caitlyn, really," I insisted. "And you know what, I think I am hungry so if you excuse me…" I tried to step around her but she blocked me with her tiny body. I blinked in surprise.

"Something is bugging you!" she declared. "I can tell! Tell me, Nate, please. I can help, somehow!"

"No," I shook my head. "You can't." Why the hell did I just say that?!? I just gave away that there was something wrong. Oh, great Nate, just brilliant, genius little thirteen year old, you are, dammit.

"Yes I can," Caitlyn insisted. She was quite a persistent little girl. "Tell me! You're my friend and I want to help." When I remained silent, she stamped her foot angrily. "Tell me or…or…or I'll kiss you!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she froze and so did I. Kiss me? What would that prove?

"Kiss me?" I repeated, a bit more sarcastically then I meant. "Wow. I'm scared."

Caitlyn scowled up at me. "You're such an asshole!" she shouted. "I want to help you! But you know what? You're just some scared little boy who doesn't share his feelings, which is probably why your problem, whatever it is, is still bugging you!"

I don't know what happened next, or why it happened, but I acted on impulse.

Before she could do a single thing, before she could say another word, I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Fire exploded through me, warm and bright. I was shocked, confused and a little giddy when I pulled back. Shocked because Caitlyn…Caitlyn kissed me back. Confused because I couldn't understand why I had just done that.

And giddy because I had loved every second of what had just happened.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**JPOV**

"Awww," I whispered. "That is so cute!"

Shane's jaw was down to the floor. We had been searching for Nate, and heard him and Caitlyn arguing. We'd crept up and peered inside the cabin, and to our surprise…we saw them. Close. Like half an inch close.

And guess what else??

_They were kissing._

"Are you freaking serious?" Shane hissed. "_I _haven't even kissed a girl before. How is this fair?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, still watching them. By now, we were hidden safely in the bushes, and watching the two thirteen-year-olds with more curiosity than a cat.

"I'm almost sixteen! He's thirteen, and he's already kissed someone. Ugh. That is just not cool." Shane's face was set in a stubborn pout that was quite amusing.

"Shush," I hissed. "I want to hear what they're saying."

What _do _you say after your first kiss? I know in all the movies they either, a) kiss again, b) stand there quite embarrassed, c) go and talk somewhere or something or, my personal favorite, d) the dude gets slapped in the face.

At the moment, it looked like a tie between B and D…I hoped for Nate's sake Caitlyn went for A, but right now, they were just kind of staring at each other.

"Wow, they are so exciting," Shane whispered sarcastically.

"Shut _up."_

"What, I'm just saying?"

"Will you shut your mouth before I hurt you?" I shot back.

"Oh I'd like to see that happening," Shane retorted.

"Oh, you will," I announced.

"Bring it, bird boy!"

"Uh…guys?"

We slowly looked up to see Nate and Caitlyn looking out the window at us, expressions amused. At the same moment, Shane and I got sheepish grins on our faces.

"Oh, um, hello," I said brightly. "Did you hear us?"

"The entire time," Nate said simply. My heart sank. Dammit, I'd never make a good spy!

"Oh," Shane said.

"Oh," Caitlyn agreed, nodding.

"Well, we'll…we're just gonna…" I stuttered.

"Go…now…" Shane said slowly. We backed out of the bushes. Nate was nodding.

"Yeah, that might be a great idea," he agreed. His eyes were screaming murder at us, but the rest of his face was amused. I didn't blame him. This whole situation was like something out of a comedy movie.

"Yep," I said. "Just…gonna…go…and…get some food."

"Yeah," Nate agreed.

"Um…bye," Shane said, then grabbed my arm and pulled me away from them faster than a bullet from a gun.

"GO," he hissed. We ran all the way to the Mess Hall. Nate and Caitlyn laughed, and then we were inside.

"Wow," I said. "We just ruined the dude's first kiss."

"No we didn't," Shane said, panting slightly. "…did we?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "But, wow…what a rush!" My heart was still pounding. "I mean, running in pure terror from thirteen-year-olds can give you quite an adrenaline rush, huh?"

Shane looked at me like I was crazy. I don't know why, though.

**

* * *

NPOV**

"Wow," I said, watching my cabin mates run away. "Do they think we're deaf or something?"

"Maybe," Caitlyn said quietly. I glanced at her. Her face was red again.

"You okay?" I asked. My heart was still pounding from that kiss, my soul still singing. Caitlyn nodded.

"Yeah, fine," she said. "But…will you please, please, please tell me what's wrong?"

Damn! She hadn't forgotten.

I sighed. "Caitlyn…really, I am okay. It's really nothing. I…I don't want to burden you." I wanted to jump out the window and break my neck.

"Please?" she whispered.

I looked into her eyes and she looked back. I wanted to kiss her again, but something held me back. I knew that I should just tell her, everything, but my instincts were screaming at me to shut the hell up before I did something I regretted.

Somehow…somehow, the other part of me was begging me to tell Caitlyn. She was someone whom I could trust, I think.

"Okay," I sighed, motioning for her to sit down. "I'll tell you. But…please, don't over-react or anything. Please?"

"Okay," she said slowly, and I could see different ideas running through her mind. I knew she was jumping to worst-case scenarios, but I ignored them.

I took a deep breath…and told her everything. Every little detail, starting with my dad's death and my mother's depression. I told her about everything I went through, told her the story of Todd's dog and the bat, and showed her a bruise on my stomach. Her eyes were wide and horror filled. Yet, never once did she interrupt. I went on to tell her why I'd been sick, why I had run away a while ago, and why I didn't want to eat. I told her everything. About Mike, Todd, everything.

After I was done, almost half an hour later, she instantly grabbed me into a gentle hug, trembling.

"Oh, Nate, I'm so, so, so sorry," she gasped. "I had no idea…Parents Weekend and…you...and oh, my God I'm so sorry!" She kissed my cheek. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. I'll watch over you when they get here. And….and you know what else? You're…you're going to live with me!"

"What?" I asked, not really thinking I'd hear her right.

"Yeah, yeah, you can come live with me and my family!" she said, her eyes (if possible) growing larger. Her mouth parted in an excited smile. "We have room! You can bunk with my brothers! Oh, it'll be fun!"

She yanked me to my feet. "Please?"

"That does sound cool," I murmured, caressing her cheek with my hand. "But…I don't know, Cait. I… I feel like I can't leave my mom. Somehow…I think she needs me."

"Oh, Nate, come on!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "You can't go back there! You're treated like bullshit."

"I'll be fine," I lied. "Come on, you want to get something to eat?"

Caitlyn glowered at me, then turned and walked away. I followed.

**

* * *

SPOV**

How…how…How the hell does Nate somehow manage to get a girl, when I've never even kissed on? Is that fair? I don't think so.

"Hey, Shane," Jason said. I didn't hear him. I was too busy in my world.

"Shane…Shane…SHANE!"

I jumped a mile, my hand landing in the cup of apple sauce. "Ugh!" I growled. "Dang it, Jason!" I wiped my hand on my napkin. "What is it?"

"I think Nate pissed Caitlyn off," Jason said, looking out the window. I looked, too, and saw Caitlyn and Nate seeming to be having a heated argument. Caitlyn stopped and crossed her arms. Nate seemed to be defending something. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and started walking. Nate sighed and followed, whispering something in her ear. She turned and he spoke again.

Finally, she smiled and hugged him. Then, they both came inside the Mess Hall.

I sighed. "Wow. I wonder what's up with them."

"I have no idea," Jason said.

The two thirteen-year-olds approached the table and sat down.

"So, I heard the song you guys wrote," Caitlyn blurted out. "I…I like it."

"Thanks," I said. "It doesn't have a name, though."

"Why not Six Minutes?"

All three of us stopped and looked at each other. I thought back to the lyrics and bit my lip.

"Hmm…" Jason said theatrically. "I like that name…"

"So do I," Nate agreed. "I had something like it in my mind, but I like hers better."

"Yeah," I agreed.

And so, our song was officially titled 6 Minutes.

"All right, camp rockers!" Uncle Brown called suddenly. "Parents Weekend is officially begun!"

All of us looked at Nate, who had gone deathly pale.

* * *

**All right, another chapter. Its more of a filler and I apologize.  
**

**But I have an announcement: I am seriously considering stopping this story. It hasn't got much publicity and I'm just not sure about it anymore. If you really, truly, and honestly want me to contiune, review to tell me so, but otherwise, I think this story is going to be disbanded.**

**Rock 'N Roll**

**Stay In School**

**Review!(?)**

**-Alyssa  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**NPOV**

It had begun.

Parents Weekend had begun.

My friends stared anxiously at me. I tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace. Caitlyn put her arm around me.

"It'll be okay," she whispered in my ear. "I promise, you'll be just fine."

I couldn't help but shudder slightly. Caitlyn kissed my cheek and looked at the guys. "What do you think, guys?" she asked. "How are we going to, err, protect Nate?"

"You make me sound like some kind of president or something," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "What are you, Secret Service?"

Jason chuckled and Shane grinned. "Good point," he said. "But, seriously, anyone think we're overreacting? I think the fact that we're around will keep your step father and brother off of you."

"I hope so," I muttered dully.

"Nathan Black? Your family is here!" Brown called. My stomach lurched, and I slowly clambered to my feet to see Mom, Todd and Mike standing outside. Sighing, I walked outside. My mom ran forward and embraced me.

"Nate, honey, how are you?" she cooed. "You seem older! I've missed you!"

I hugged her back, happy to see her. "Hi, Mom," I murmured. She pulled back and studied me.

"Look at you, my little rock star," she gushed, taking me in. Then, her gaze shifted. "Are these your friends?"

I looked back to see Shane and Jason standing behind us, obviously watching Todd and Mike. I nodded.

"Yeah…that's Shane and Jason."

They smiled politely and shook hands with my over enthusiastic mother. "It's so nice to see Nate has made some friends!" she exclaimed. "Do you guys share a cabin?"

"Yeah," we replied.

"Wanna see it, Mom?" I asked, emphasizing the word "Mom" as in, only mom.

"Sure!" Mike replied. I was tempted to scowl at him, but Mom was already talking.

"That sounds nice, Nate," she smiled. "But I heard we're supposed to go with Brown now, for a little meeting. You and Mike go, okay?"

"Sounds perfect," Mike grabbed my arm. I tried to pull it free.

"No, no let's all go to the meeting," I stuttered. "I mean, it's all right…we can all go later."

"No, why don't you go?" Todd growled. "And maybe your friends should go find their parents. We'll meet you all there later."

"Oh, it's fine," Shane started. "I just-"

"No, really, go," Todd interrupted, glaring at Jason and Shane. Grimacing, I pressed my lips together and looked around. We were trapped. Caitlyn was nowhere to be found, and obviously, this wasn't getting us anywhere.

"Its fine, guys," I mumbled. "Just go…I'll see you later."

"But…"

"Just go," I repeated. I didn't want this getting any bigger than it already was. Mike grinned and pulled me away.

"My cabin is right over-"

"Oh, shut your mouth you ass," Mike snarled. "I don't know why you think you're so good now that you're at a stupid music camp but let me tell you, your gonna pay."

We were away from the group now. I whimpered. "M-Mike, I…"

"Shut up," Mike slammed me against a tree. I moaned. He laughed and threw me against it again.

"Stop it," I growled. "Why do you hate me?"

"Why can't you go die?" Mike countered. I struggled against his grasp and opened my mouth to scream…

His dirty hand clamped on my mouth and he sneered. "I wish I could kill you," he growled. "You're a pathetic, worthless little squirt."

He looked around and spotted the lake. A cruel smile formed on his face.

"Wanna go swimming?"

**SPOV**

"Shane, you sounded awesome," my mother murmured, running a hand through my hair. I nodded and looked around for Nate. I didn't see him anywhere…

"Thank you," I mumbled. My mom had immediately dragged me to the Guitar Cabin to show her what I'd learned. I'd left Jason talking with his parents, a serious expression on his face. I wondered when they were going to talk about his adoption.

"You seem distracted, sweetheart," my mother noticed. "Are you looking for someone? A girl, maybe?" She winked. I smiled but shook my head.

"No, I'm looking for my cabin mate…he was going to meet me somewhere, so I could introduce you…" I lied quickly. I spotted Jason suddenly, leading his parents and sister across the lawn towards us. By the shadow in his eyes, I was sure he'd mentioned what he'd found out. I waved and shot him a sympathetic look. He smiled and led his parents over.

Once the adults were mingling, Jason leaned over. "Any sign of Nate?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "No…am I the only one becoming seriously worried?"

Jason bit his lip. "No…should we go look for him?"

I looked nervously around, feeling like I was on pins and needles. "I don't know," I murmured. "How are we going to ditch the 'rents?"

Jason mumbled under his breath. "Here…" He raised his voice. "Mom, dad?"

They looked up. Jason continued.

"We've gotta go get some stuff read for our performance," Jason lied smoothly. "How about we meet you in the theater?"

"Sure," the man, Jason's father, agreed. "Let's do that."

"Great," I said. With that, we left the parents to find their way to the theater. Once out of sight, Jason and I broke into a jog.

"How are we going to find him?" I panted lightly. "Where could they've gone?"

"Nate was going to go to the cabin," Jason pointed out. "We'll start there."

We ran up the steps a minute later and burst open the door. "Nate?" I called. Jason peered into the bathroom. Nothing.

"Where…" I whispered when a scream cut through the air.

"Somebody! Somebody, _help!_ Help!"

I whirled around to see Caitlyn, soaking wet, crouching on the shore of the lake. At her knees was…

"Nate!" I gasped in horror. "Oh my god…no…"

Caitlyn opened her mouth to scream again but I was already running.

* * *

**Hey everyone!!! I updated...hooray!! Haha, I hope you liked it...**

**Two things: first of all, does anyone else think this story is too dramatic?? I'm starting to think so, and if you think so then I'll tone it down, I just want to hear your opinions!!!!**

**Second, I'm thinking I'll change the name...SO! Contest time! Submit your suggestion thru PM and if you win, you'll get mentioned in Final Jam! =D So, start thinking up a new title and hope to hear from you soon!**

**Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**JPOV**

_My parents and I wandered, against my will, towards the Beach Jam stage. My mom was talking happily, but my mind was zoned out. I didn't really know what to say._

_Finally, I sighed. "Mom, Dad…I know I'm adopted and I'm okay with it. Really. Just…why didn't you tell me?"_

_My parents froze and looked at each other. It was a total Kodak/Movie moment. Weird. Like, rehearsed._

_Finally, my mom sighed. "Hon…We wanted to tell you but something in our guts told us not too. We're so sorry…" She trailed off._

_I sighed. "I know…and I know you love me. I just wish you'd told me. I mean…" I trailed off and sighed. "I just wish I had some background."_

"_You do, son," Dad said. "We can tell it to you when you come home…we just have to settle some legal matters and then you can know the whole story, maybe even see some photos."_

_I brightened. "Really?!"_

"_Really," my parents promised._

This was the conversation still fresh in my mind as I ran after Shane down the dock. It kept replaying in my head, like a scratched up DVD that just kept repeating itself. I hoped they'd been speaking the truth about all of that…

But right now there was something more important. Nate.

Shane was already throwing himself down beside the water logged-looking Nate and was listening to his breathing. "He's alive," he said grimly, feeling his pulse.

Almost like clockwork, Shane and Caitlyn started CPR. I watched helplessly, praying Nate would be okay.

Shane pumped Nate's chest and Caitlyn tilted Nate's chin back, pressing her lips to his and breathing air into him.

Nothing.

They tried again.

Not a thing. Nate remained motionless, lips blue, eyes cold, and water dripping from his hair onto his cheek and running down his face into the grass.

"C'mon, Nate, you bastard," Shane growled. They tried again…but this time, as soon as Caitlyn breathed into Nate, she pulled back as Nate began to choke and cough. He rolled over and threw up water, gasping pathetically on the grass.

"Nate," Caitlyn gasped, throwing her arms around him. "Oh god…what happened? Are you okay?"

"Jason, go get the nurse," Shane said tensely.

"No!" Nate gasped out with incredible power. "No…no I'm okay…really…I just fell…tripped…"

"Bull shit," I declared. "What did they do to you?"

Nate leaned his head back and stared at the sky. Finally, he mumbled "Threw me…hit me on the head I think and threw me in…It was Mike I think." He groaned and held his head. "'urts like mother…" He winced. Shane sighed.

"Let's get him inside…" I murmured, noticing he'd begun to shiver. "He needs a warm shower and clothes."

Shane picked up Nate's tiny body and we headed back to the cabin. Caitlyn darted ahead of us to open the cabin door and get the water going in the bathroom. Soon, Nate was washing the lake water out of his hair and we were sprawled out on the beds.

"This is becoming serious," I murmured in a low voice. "They tried to kill him. Threw him in a lake to drown. What the hell is wrong with these people?"

Caitlyn picked at a string on her shirt, biting her lip worriedly. "I don't want him to die," she whispered quietly. "We have to do something."

"I don't want him going home with those people," Shane muttered angrily and shuddered, looking furious. Suddenly he stood. "I'm gonna go kick their asses. How's that for a plan?"

"Here, here!" I agreed enthusiastically, raising a fist to the air. Caitlyn, however, shook her head.

"Think about after that," she said quietly. "They would just try to hurt him more…they probably _would _kill him and do it painfully, too."

Shane slowly sat back down as I thought about what Caitlyn said. She was right…they would just pummel him twice more than what Shane would do, even if he put them in the hospital.

"We should just tell somebody!" Shane burst out a few minutes later. "Just…tell Brown or something. Get it over with."

I sighed and flopped back on the bed. "Yeah but Nate would never forgive us if we did."

"So what? Screw him and his beliefs. You think he likes going through this torment? Hell no! So let's just go tell Brown. "

"I agree with Shane," Caitlyn said timidly.

"I don't," a cold voice stated. I turned to see Nate with a towel around his waist. I tried not to stare at the black and blue skin…some of the bruises were brand new, and hideous. He stared back at me defiantly and then turned his gaze on Caitlyn and Shane.

"Don't tell anyone," he ordered in the same cold voice. "This is my problem. I don't need anyone else getting mixed up in it. Just butt out. Got it?"

I was shocked. Only a little while ago he'd practically been begging for help. What, was he just going to shove us out because we were really trying to help?

"Nate, please," Caitlyn was pleading. "You need to tell someone. Today was just lucky…I was following you, that's how I found you. Please, Nate, please."

"No."

"_Please._"

"No. I said no."

It was kind of heartbreaking, seeing Caitlyn begging desperately to Nate, who was a stubborn as a mule. It was like in those romantic dramas or something.

Caitlyn went silent and Shane decided to duel in his cards. "Dude, if you don't, then I will. I don't care how angry you'll be at me, but I mean it. I'll walk out right now and tell my uncle everything if you don't."

"You don't understand!" Nate shouted. "All of you, you just don't get it! You didn't see my mother in depression like I did. You didn't see her, every morning, either curled up on the stairs or just laying down in bed. Sure, she tried to care about me but she couldn't! She was practically dead! This new guy, as much of a bastard as he is to me, is really wonderful to her! And I can't let her fall back just because I'm being used as a punching bag."

"Nate, when she finds out she's gonna be even more depressed than before," I argued. "They're going to put you in the hospital, or, even worse, a coffin. You want your mom to hate that guy even more and then not have someone to feed her or to lean on to? You want that?!!"

That shut Nate up for a second. Finally, he whispered sadly "No…but I just…I can't tell her yet. And I can take Todd and Mike for a while…I can. Really," he added, trying to give up the 'I'm an innocent bystander' eyes. Bull.

Shane sighed. "Nate, just tell somebody. If not for us, do it for yourself, or for Caitlyn. You really want your girlfriend to see you die?" He glanced back at Caitlyn and raised an eyebrow at Nate.

"She's not my girlfriend," Nate mumbled stubbornly, casting an apologetic look at Caitlyn, who looked away, eyes hurt. I sighed. Great. Now the little dove was going to kill his love life. Brilliant.

"Just tell someone!" Shane insisted.

"Just stop it Shane," I murmured. "It's not worth it to fight right now."

I was surprised to hear that coming from my mouth. But I knew it had to end now. My parents, everyone's parents, would be wondering where we were and it was time to just grin and bear it.

Without another word, I strode to the door, opened it and went back to the camp, trying to ignore the ringing in my head and the sadness in my heart.

* * *

** I almost updated last night but I had to go to bed before I could finish the chapter..oh well, here it is!**

**Hope you enjoyed, I want at least seven reviews, PLEASE, before I update again...I know its mean but I just want to know I still have dedicated readers. Thanks!**


End file.
